May we meet again, Clarke
by Little Monkey Fanfic
Summary: Anya Woods, accusée d'un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis, est incarcérée dans la prison Mount Weather. Lexa Woods, sa sœur, va l'aider à s'évader et pour cela, se faire emprisonner est la première partie de son plan. Se rapprocher du Docteur Griffin étant la seconde. (Clexa AU. Inspirée de Prison Break, Wentworth et OITNB.)
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire! Cette fois c'est dans le décor d'une prison que nous retrouvons Lexa et Clarke. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donnera l'envie de lire la suite.

 **Résumé:** La plupart des prisonniers feraient n'importe quoi pour sortir de prison. Mais Lexa, ferait n'importe quoi pour y entrer et retrouver sa sœur Anya. Anya Woods, accusée d'un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis, est incarcérée dans la prison Mount Weather. Lexa Woods, sa sœur, va l'aider à s'évader et pour cela, se faire emprisonner est la première partie de son plan. Se rapprocher du Docteur Griffin étant la seconde.

Clexa AU.  
Genre: Un mélange de romance, drama, humor, angst.

* C'est une histoire inspirée de Prison Break, Wentworth et Orange is the new black.

* Rating T pour le moment, mais en fonction des chapitres cela peut varier.

* La série de The 100 ne m'appartient pas.

* Désolée pour les fautes oubliées.

Les informations utiles se trouvent en fin de chapitre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Détenue Alexandra Woods.**

Un tir, deux tirs. Le bruit des sirènes. Les cris des femmes et des hommes qui hurlent leur peur panique de mourir. Les enfants qui courent se réfugier dans les bras de leurs parents. Et tous les autres, cachés derrière n'importe quoi. Les forces de l'ordre rentrent dans le bâtiment. Je n'ai tué personne, je n'ai enlevé personne, je n'ai même pas encore volé l'argent de la banque. Mais un sourire vient se placer au coin de ma bouche. Je viens d'enclencher le compte à rebours. Mon plan commence enfin.

"-Les mains en l'air, baissez votre arme! Mettez-vous doucement au sol, tout de suite!"

Je m'exécute, et ce sourire est toujours sur mes lèvres, il ne me quitte pas. Je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver ma sœur.

* * *

Mon nom est Alexandra Woods. Ma sœur Anya est accusée d'un meurtre qu'elle n'a pas commis et va devoir faire face à la chaise électrique. Après des mois de recherches, d'enquêtes et d'investigations, j'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de la faire sortir de la prison de Mount Weather et éviter sa mort.

Et l'unique solution est de m'y faire rentrer afin de l'aider à s'évader.

Pour cela je vais avoir besoin de différentes personnes. Je vais devoir me rapprocher et trouver certaines prisonnières.  
Raven Reyes, mécanicienne et génie de l'informatique. Elle va pouvoir aider à notre communication et notre sortie.  
Octavia Blake, la sœur du gardien Bellamy Blake. Grâce à elle, son frère pourrait fermer les yeux et nous aider à sortir d'ici.

Ensuite dans l'enceinte de la prison je vais devoir m'occuper du personnel. J'ai collecté des centaines d'informations sur ces personnes.  
Particulièrement du Docteur Clarke Griffin, l'infirmière de la prison. C'est par ici qu'on va s'échapper.  
Lincoln Whittle, gardien et directeur des travaux de la prison. On pourra creuser le tunnel seulement s'il nous laisse faire ce travail.  
Et enfin, Dante Wallace, le président de la prison Mount Weather. Je vais devoir trouver un moyen de m'approcher de cet homme pour qu'il me prenne sous son aile et qu'il me fasse naïvement confiance.

Après avoir échappé à la police, on va avoir besoin de Jasper Jordan un chimiste et Monty Green un ingénieur et scientifique. Ils devraient m'aider à prouver l'innocence de ma sœur. Mais également de John Murphy, le propriétaire d'un bateau assez grand pour nous éloigner tous de cette prison et rejoindre un nouveau continent. Une fois qu'on est sur la nouvelle terre on aura besoin de Luna pour nous accueillir. J'ai laissé Tris, la fille d'Anya chez notre cousine. Là où elle est en sécurité.

J'ai le plan de la prison tatoué sur mon corps, ils sont cachés par les différents tribal que j'ai fait faire pour éviter de possibles soupçons. J'ai également mis de l'argent en sécurité pour un éventuel soucis. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me faire arrêter. Tout le plan est prêt. Mount Weather, tenez-vous prêts. J'arrive.

* * *

"-Détenue Woods."

La portière du camion s'ouvrit, un garde me menottait et m'accompagnait jusque dans ma cellule. Je gardais la tête haute, le visage neutre et regardais devant moi. Je pouvais entendre les hurlements des femmes, leurs rages et leurs chaleurs dans cette grande pièce pleine de cellules. Elles tapaient sur les barreaux, faisant un boucan à la limite de vous faire saigner des oreilles. Quelques sifflements et réflexions sur mon physique se faisaient entendre parmi le brouhaha qui résonnait. Le chemin était assez court mais l'ambiance le rendait bien plus long. Je faisais preuve d'une grande concentration pour ne pas me perdre dans les regards meurtriers de certaines femmes.

Le garde s'arrêta, il me retira les menottes qui me serraient les poignets et ferma la porte de la cellule lorsque j'étais entièrement dedans. Une tenue de rechange, un lit superposé, des toilettes, un évier, voilà ce qui constituait ma chambre. La chambre par laquelle j'allais m'évader. Une jeune femme hispanique m'attendait, les bras croisés. Elle me regardait de la tête aux pieds avant de m'adresser la parole. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de savoir son nom, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je l'avais déjà reconnu. J'avais déjà fait les recherches nécessaires. J'avais Raven Reyes devant mes yeux. Mon plan commençait à merveille.

"-J'espère que tu n'as tué ou violé aucun enfant, que tu n'es pas une psychopathe malade mentale et que tu tires la chasse après avoir utilisé les toilettes, et je prends le lit du dessus. Je suis Raven, au fait."

Je ne fis aucun commentaire. Je réfléchissais déjà à la façon dont j'allais lui expliquer mon projet.

"-Lexa. Tu pourrais m'expliquer, comment se déroule les journées ici?"

La jouer fine. J'allais la jouer fine. J'attendrais un peu avant de lui partager mon plan d'évasion. J'avais besoin de savoir si je pouvais vraiment faire confiance à Reyes.

"-Tu devrais avoir ta visite médicale dans pas longtemps avec Clarke. Je t'expliquerai tout en détail ce soir, là c'est l'heure de notre sortie libre."

Avant qu'elle ne parte, je la pris par le bras, essayant de ne pas me montrer agressive, -je ne voudrais pas faire foirer mon plan- et lui demanda doucement.

"-Clarke, Clarke Griffin ? tu connais son prénom ?"

Ceci était un élément qui m'avait échappé. Mais cela m'arrangeait fortement. Si Raven connaissait l'infirmière, cela voulait dire que je pourrais également l'utiliser pour me rapprocher du docteur. Et ainsi favoriser mon évasion.

La mécanicienne me souriait et riait légèrement.

"-Le docteur Clarke Griffin. Tout le monde la connait ici! Et personne n'oublie la couleur de ses yeux en sortant de la salle. Un bleu océan, un bleu captivant. Qui te transporte dans les mers les plus profondes de la Terre."

Avec cette description, j'avais plus que hâte de rencontrer enfin l'infirmière. J'allais peut-être apprécier de jouer la comédie.

Comme prévue, un garde vint me chercher peu de temps après que Reyes était partie.

"-Woods, rendez-vous médical."

Les gestes qui suivirent étaient devenus habituels maintenant. Les poignets en avant, les menottes serrées, le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte et sa fermeture. Je n'étais pas qualifiée d'agressive selon les gardiens, j'avais donc les jambes libres et une fois dans un bâtiment sensé être sécurisé, j'avais les poignets libres de nouveau. Il fallait que je garde mon statut de femme passive si je voulais gagner la confiance des gardes.

* * *

J'arrivais devant l'infirmerie.

On m'enleva donc les bracelets et j'entrai. Il n'y avait encore personne, seulement un surveillant. Je m'installai sur le siège en attendant impatiemment de voir ce visage dont tout le monde parlait.

"-Jackson, tu peux nous laisser."

L'homme se leva alors et laissa sa place à une jeune femme blonde à la blouse blanche. C'était vrai, elle était magnifique. Et la couleur de ses yeux étaient telle qu'on la décrivait.

"-Alexandra Woods, je suis votre docteur, Clarke Griffin."

J'avais envie de lui dire que je savais comment elle s'appelait, que je savais tout ou presque d'elle. Mais mon esprit m'empêchait de faire cette connerie. Alors un simple sourire apparaissait sur mon visage.

"-Lexa. Je préfère Lexa."

Elle semblait surprise en lisait mon dossier. Elle se plaça devant moi et me demanda d'une voix douce:

"-Très bien, Lexa, pouvez-vous relever votre manche, je vais faire quelques prises de sang."

Après un instant et quelques tubes de mon sang plus tard, je voyais encore sur son visage, cette expression. Cette expression que l'on a lorsque quelque chose nous chatouille l'esprit. Je ne pouvais pas continuer de la voir ainsi, sans qu'elle ne me parle.

"-Allez-y. Posez votre question."

Elle me regarda alors droit dans les yeux et pendant un instant, j'avais totalement oublié mon plan, ma sœur et l'endroit même ou je me situais. _Alors, ils disaient vrai à propos de ses yeux..._

"-Vous êtes la sœur d'Anya? La femme qui va se faire électrocuter, Anya Woods?"

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a donné l'envie d'en savoir plus!**

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Et encore désolée pour les fautes que j'ai oublié.

 **Personnages:** Comme cette histoire se passe en prison, j'ai besoin de personnages. Je vais déjà intégrer ceux de The 100, mais je compte également y ajouter Helena de Orphan Black, et Santana de Glee. Mais cependant, si vous en avez qui vous tiennent à cœur, ou même si vous avez envie **d'inventer** votre propre personnage (Garde, prisonnier, autre) vous avez la **possibilité de le créer** ! Il va me falloir du monde pour animer la prison de Mount Weather! Alors n'hésitez pas!  
Je vous laisse quelques semaines (évidemment même après, plus tard, vous pourrez en choisir) pour créer ou choisir vos personnages.

Si vous avez des questions ou autres, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message.

 **Dates de publications** : Je vais mettre le chapitre 2 dans quelques semaines, surement en juin. Après juin, les chapitres seront publiés régulièrement; un par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines.

D'ici là, prenez soin de vous.

 _ **-Little Monkey.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Toutes** **les informations et réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre!**

*Inspirée de Prison Break, Wentworth, OITNB et The 100.

*Ratint T.

*Désolée pour les fautes oubliées.

*Vos choix en fin de chapitre influenceront la suite de l'histoire. **/!\**

* * *

 _La plupart des prisonniers feraient n'importe quoi pour sortir de prison. Mais Lexa, ferait n'importe quoi pour y entrer et retrouver sa sœur Anya. Elle va devoir faire tout son possible pour faire évader sa sœur qui est accusée d'un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis._

 **Précédemment** : Lexa a fait la rencontre de Raven. Elles partagent toutes les deux la même cellule. Clarke a rencontré la nouvelle détenue et était en train de faire des prises de sang.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Que le plan commence.**

 **Narrateur Clarke.**

"-Vous êtes la sœur de la femme qui va se faire électrocuter, Anya Woods?"

Je la voyais froncer les sourcils et pencher la tête, et avec froideur elle me répondit.

"-Vous la connaissez ?"

"-Je m'occupe de ses injections."

"-Injections?"

"-Elle est devenue un peu agressive, je pense qu'elle ne m'apprécies pas vraiment. Elle a essayé de m'étrangler, elle est au trou là..."

Avec un sourire gêné elle me répondit en regardant par la fenêtre.

"-Oui. C'est ma sœur."

Un léger sourire triste apparu sur les lèvres de la brune. Et mon regard s'attarda sur la détenue qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elle devait surement regretter d'avoir répondu à cette question qui nous a mise dans une situation quelque peu gênante, désormais. Essayant de lui envoyer ma compassion je lui répondis.

"-Je suis navrée."

Un silence apaisant s'installa. Je sentais que cette jeune femme était différente des autres détenues. Son dossier montrait tout le talent que Lexa avait en elle. Elle était diplômée, avait fait beaucoup d'études supérieures et son casier judiciaire était vide si ce n'est, le braquage qu'elle venait de réaliser il y a quelques jours. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas avoir besoin de plus d'argent. C'était une situation assez complexe, pour laquelle je n'avais pas de réponses à mes questions. Et surement, je ne les aurais jamais.

"-Et voilà, c'est fini."

Elle se releva et me remercia. Un garde vint la chercher et la ramener à sa cellule. Une chose était certaine, j'allais tout faire pour me renseigner sur les sœurs Woods.

* * *

 **Narrateur Lexa.**

 **Dans la cours.**

"-Bon alors écoute, je te préviens tout de suite, ici on est par clans. Mais comme tu as l'air sympa et que je vais devoir me coltiner ta gueule d'ange, je vais te présenter au groupe."

Aux côtés de Reyes, j'approchais un groupe de femmes, elles étaient toutes en train de rire. Elles semblaient également toutes différentes les unes des autres. Une blonde ressemblant à Taylor Swift ricanait avec une brune à lunette. Une jeune femme aux origines hispaniques, pour sûr, était en train de blaguer avec une nana aux cheveux blonds imposants.

"-Les meufs, voilà la gueule d'ange, elle est nouvelle." dit Raven.

"-T'inquiètes, on va bien s'occuper de la viande fraîche." Répondit l'hispanique.

"-Santana, tu la touches pas!"

Raven et 'Santana' s'envoyaient alors des éclairs dans leurs regards. La jeune femme blonde, de genre russe prit alors la parole.

"-Une nouvelle sistra pour Helena. Toi être famille maintenant ?"

J'essayais de trouver de l'aide dans les yeux noisettes de ma colocataire lorsque la russe, Helena, me prit dans ses bras, mais celle-ci haussa juste les épaules. Après avoir parlé quelques minutes avec les autres, Raven me prit le bras et me fit visiter la cours.

"-Donc là, t'as tout ce qui est basket, musculation. Là c'est le coin des droguées, je te déconseille parce que les asiats sont pas très sympa si tu t'approches trop de leur territoire, y'a que Soso qui est sympa. Et là, derrière la grille c'est le garde Whittle qui s'occupe des TP. Les rumeurs disent qu'il se tape une détenue."

J'avais donc déjà eu pas mal d'informations. La première, je savais qui éviter, la deuxième je savais comment intégrer les travaux personnels. J'avais juste besoin d'une preuve afin de faire chanter le garde. Il me fallait juste l'identité de sa soit disant copine.

"-Tu sais qui c'est la nana?"

Raven me montra du regard une jeune brune assise en train de parler à un autre garde.

"-Blake. Il parait aussi que le gardien là, c'est son frère."

Bingo. Octavia Blake. La personne qui va nous faire sortir d'ici grâce à Bellamy Blake. Et si j'en crois les rumeurs de Raven, elle sortirait avec Lincoln Whittle. Trois pour le prix d'un, je pensais être au paradis. Il fallait à tout prix que je me rapproche de la brune pour qu'elle puisse mettre les gardes de mon côté. Heureusement que Raven était une pipelette et qu'elle était dans ma cellule, ainsi je pourrais y retirer toutes les rumeurs nécessaires.

"-T'as l'air de connaître pas mal de trucs ici."

Faisant mine d'être intéressée à son histoire, j'essayais d'obtenir encore toutes les informations qui me seraient utiles.

"-Disons que j'en ai pour pas mal de temps ici, et que une telle beauté dans mon genre ne peut pas passer inaperçue."

On oubliera la modestie pour la mécanicienne. Il me fallait une dernière affirmation, la plus complexe.

"-Comment on part au trou?"

"-Crois moi. Tu ne veux pas aller en isolement. Donc je te conseille d'éviter les bagarres, de voler aux gardes et les rapports. Fais toi petite si tu veux survivre."

"-Et si je te disais que j'avais envie d'y aller?"

"-Je dirais que tu es folle."

Quelques tapotements du pieds, signe de nervosité, avant que je ne lui réponde.

"-Je dois retrouver quelqu'un, ici. Je dois parler à quelqu'un."

Raven me regarda alors perplexe pendant quelques secondes. Elle me fit signe de continuer tout en regardant les femmes jouer au basket.

"-Anya. Anya Woods."

"-Pourquoi tu veux parler à la future morte?"

Laissant mon regard vagabonder sur la cours moi aussi, je lui chuchotais.

"-Parce que c'est ma sœur."

Les gardes vint nous chercher pour nous faire rentrer dans nos cellules. J'en avais profité pour parler un peu avec Raven en privé.

* * *

Dès lors que nous sommes rentrées dans la cellule, Raven me fit face.

"-Tu veux dire que la mannequin qui va crever, c'est ta sœur? Que tu as besoin de lui parler, que tu as besoin de voir souvent l'infirmière, que tu veux une photo de Octavia et Lincoln ensemble, mais bordel Lexa, qu'est-ce que tu complotes?!"

Il est vrai, j'avais peut-être demandé trop de choses à la latina. Mais sous l'excitation, je n'ai pas pu contrôler mes paroles et mes gestes. Le temps était compté et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre du temps inutilement. J'étais à deux doigts de mettre Raven dans le plan, il fallait bien que je lui dise que j'allais m'enfuir d'ici si je voulais qu'elle m'aide. Mais comment lui faire confiance, je n'avais rien contre elle pour la faire chanter si jamais elle décidait de tout faire foirer.

"-J'arrive pas à croire que Anya c'est ta sœur, vous vous ressemblez pas du tout. Elle est tellement mignonne avec ses petits yeux, tandis que toi... Non sans te vexer, hein. Mais j'hallucine. Tu dois avoir les boules qu'elle se fasse électrocuter."

Finalement, peut-être que je n'aurais pas besoin de chantage et que les beaux yeux de ma sœur lui feront faire ce dont nous avons besoin pour s'évader. C'était le moment de vérité.

"-Tu l'aimes bien ma sœur, je me trompe?"

Raven prit la teinte d'une tomate. Puis quelques secondes après elle reprit sa confiance.

"-Je l'apprécies oui, elle est gentille et tout le monde l'admire ici. Moi ça me fout les boules."

"-Tu sais qu'elle est accusée à tort."

Raven hocha la tête.

"-Ecoute, si tu peux me trouver une solution pour que j'aille à l'infirmerie tous les jours, que je puisse parler à ma sœur, et si tu me trouves cette photo... Je t'explique mon projet. Et peut-être que je te laisserais en faire partie."

 _A suivre..._

* * *

 **Voilà! (Désolée pour les fautes oubliées!)**

 **A vous lecteurs** , de trouver une solution pour que Lexa puisse aller à l'infirmerie tous les jours. Une solution pour prendre en photo Blake et Lincoln, et une solution pour que Lexa puisse parler à Anya. En fait, **vous êtes un peu dans la peau de Raven**!

Attention, si vous ne trouvez pas, Lexa ne pourra pas y aller et son plan sera en danger, les jours sont comptés pour Anya! Il va falloir être malin! **Vos choix influenceront la suite de l'histoire**. ;)

 **Réponses aux reviews 'guest' :**

 **Guest :** Merci , j'espère que la suite te plaira!

 **Lou :** Merci à toi, j'espère également que ce chapitre te plaira avec les nouveaux perso!

 **Clem :** Oui j'ai adoré aussi cette série, d'ailleurs il y a une nouvelle saison pour 2017 ! Merci de ton commentaire! J'espère que cette suite te plaira!

 _Encore un grand merci pour les follows, favs, reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir!_

A bientôt les monkeys!

 _ **-Little Monkey.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Toutes les informations et réponses aux reviews guests sont à la fin du chapitre.**

*Inspirée de Prison Break, OITNB, Wentworth et The 100.

*Rating T.

*Désolée pour les fautes oubliées.

*Vos choix influencent la suite de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Précédemment:** Lexa a demandé de l'aide à Raven, et a pris connaissance d'informations utiles pour l'organisation du plan.

 **Vos choix:** Si je vous fais un petit récapitulatif de vos meilleures réponses, le voici:

-Vous avez décidé que Lexa devait se faire taper et prétendre être diabétique pour aller à l'infirmerie tous les jours.

-Vous avez décidé d'envoyer quelqu'un en isolement pour faire passer un mot à Anya et la retrouver aux TP.

-Vous avez décidé de trouver la détenue qui a un téléphone en échange d'argent et suivre Octavia la nuit.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : ...Lentement mais surement.**

 **Narrateur Lexa.**

"-Faudra que tu m'expliques tous tes tatouages, gueule d'ange."

Je me retournai et fis face à une Raven des plus joyeuses, ce qui était vraiment rare. J'enfilai donc mon t-shirt et lui envoyai un simple sourire mystérieux comme réponse. La mécanicienne me regarda alors avec un sourire déterminé lorsqu'elle monta sur son lit superposé.

"-Bon, j'ai un plan. En fait, j'ai plusieurs plans. Et j'ai peut-être demandé à d'autres personnes leurs points de vues... Tout en étant discrète évidemment. Bon, alors voilà ce que je te propose. Déjà si tu veux parler à ta sœur, va falloir être prudente et intelligente. Et comme être intelligente, c'est ma spécialité et que toi t'es plutôt du genre à foncer... Enfin c'est pas le soucis."

Je soupirais, serrant les poings, je m'apprêtais à lui répondre mais la brune ne me laissa pas le temps.

"L'essentiel, j'ai compris... Pour voir ta sœur, tu n'as qu'une solution, le trou. Pour aller au trou, une baston, une émeute ou même un vol à un garde et tu y seras en moins de deux. Pour voir les beaux yeux bleus de Clarke, une blessure, ou faire croire que t'es malade, un truc dans le genre. Je sais que une des filles va à l'infirmerie tous les jours parce que _Madame est diabétique._ Mais de toute façon, je ressors de l'infirmerie et Clarke n'était pas là, c'est sa mère. Ensuite pour la photo, il faut juste trouver un téléphone. Sinon tu peux te lier d'amitié avec O, elle n'est pas si terrible que ça."

J'enregistrais toutes les informations que la latina me partageait, mais une seule question vint chatouiller ma curiosité.

"-Pourquoi Clarke n'est pas là?"

La brune soupira. Elle passa une main derrière ses cheveux, me disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment me le dire. Mais après un regard noir de ma part, Raven se mit à parler.

"-Son copain, donc son ex, l'a quitté depuis six mois aujourd'hui."

Ce qui m'étonnait, c'était que Raven et Clarke se parlaient comme des amies, alors qu'elles avaient une relation détenue-infirmière.

Je laissai un simple hochement de tête comme réponse et me mis à réfléchir à la meilleure technique pour organiser mon plan.  
J'avais trois parties. La première étant de trouver le téléphone et prendre une photo de Lincoln et Octavia, il me faudrait donc une détenue qui accepterait de prendre en photo le couple. Donc la première étape était de trouver le téléphone. La deuxième partie était celle de l'infirmerie. Il me faudrait un médicament pour faire croire à un diabète, ou me faire défoncer ma "gueule d'ange" concrètement. Mais en aucune façon, il ne fallait que je me retrouve brûlée, cela effacerait mes tatouages et le plan tomberait à l'eau. Il fallait donc trouver une solution pour cette étape. La troisième et dernière partie était la plus difficile. Aller en isolement.

Si j'allais en isolement, je pourrais voir Anya, mais si j'y vais, je ne pourrais pas travailler mon plan d'évasion dans la prison. Il fallait donc que je puisse aller aux travaux personnels pour parler à Anya, et envoyer une des filles en isolement pour qu'elle fasse passer un mot. Cette étape était donc dépendante de l'étape deux. Puisque si j'ai la photo de Lincoln, il y avait une possibilité de chantage, et ainsi pour qu'il puisse garder son job, j'intégrerais les TP, et effacerais la photo. Même si, au fond de moi, j'allais faire une copie de cette 'photo'. Il était hors de question que je me retrouve sans preuve si jamais le plan échouerait.

Une nouvelle idée me vint à l'esprit.

"-Qui est assez folle pour déclencher une émeute ou me taper? Pour avoir un téléphone? Et pour suivre discrètement Octavia, mais qui, surtout, survivrait au trou?"

Raven sauta de son lit pour regarder à travers les barreaux. Elle balayait du regard les détenues qui étaient dans leurs cellules. Nos cellules étaient toutes collées les unes aux autres pour notre batiment.

"-Pour aller au trou, la meilleure c'est Helena. Elle pourrait te mettre au tapis en deux secondes. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander. Le téléphone... J'ai aucune idée. On peut toujours passer une annonce. En tout cas, je ne t'aide pas tant que tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu comptes faire."

Une fois de plus, je soupirais. C'était presque devenue une habitude de soupirer en la présence de Raven. C'est vrai que la brune avait une énergie toute aussi débordante que sa curiosité.

"-Dit moi, Reyes..."

J'avais toute son attention. Elle s'approcha pour m'inciter à continuer.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, si... Tu étais dehors? En dehors de la prison, je veux dire."

La latina recula. Elle me fixa.

"-T'es pas sérieuse."

Un petit sourire en coin se formait sur mon visage et discrètement je lui hochai la tête. Elle reprit alors.

"-Comment?"

Tout en observant les gardes faire leur patrouille, je répondis à la brune.

"-Prendre contact avec Anya pour lui dire le plan, repérer les sous-terrains de l'infirmerie. On passera soit par la fenêtre, soit par les égouts grâce notamment à nos toilettes. Donc j'ai besoin des Blakes et de Lincoln. Et également de Clarke. Il faut à tout prix qu'elle me laisse les clefs le soir-même de l'évasion. Après tout est une question d'organisation. Je t'expliquerais tout en détails lorsqu'on aura tous les éléments en main."

Raven me regarda avec de gros yeux, un énorme sourire et beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme.

"-Reyes?"

Un hochement de tête de sa part. -Ce qui était aussi devenue une de nos habitudes.

"-Tu n'en parles à personne, compris? C'est du sérieux."

"-Tu me prends pour qui !"

Je lui haussais un sourcil en guise de menace. Cette technique marchait parfaitement puisque quelques secondes après elle me fit une promesse. Même si la brune avait promis, j'allais la garder sous surveillance par méfiance.  
On reprit nos places respectives dans nos lits, la nuit allait être longue.

"-Demain matin, prévient Helena que sa _sistra_ a besoin d'elle."

* * *

 **Le lendemain.**

 **Narrateur Clarke.**

"-Merci maman."

J'enlaçais ma mère. Je la remerciais une dernière fois d'avoir accepté de prendre ma place une journée au boulot, puis quand elle fut sortie, je m'installai dans mon bureau.  
A peine assise qu'un garde ouvrit la porte en vitesse.

"-Lexa Woods, 23 ans, orpheline, groupe sanguin..."

"-Oui je connais son dossier, passez à ses blessures!"

Il était vrai que j'avais étudié son dossier toute la nuit, ou plutôt durant des nuits entières. J'ai cherché le moindre détail, le plus petit indice, en vain. Même le dossier de Anya ne montrait rien d'anormal dans leur comportement. Si la plus jeune, Lexa était étudiante et travailleuse, la plus vieille, Anya, avait un travail et même une fille.

"-Elle a été poignardé dans la cuisse et a reçu de multiples coups au visage. Ses blessures semblent assez profondes."

Avec l'aide des gardes, nous avions déposé la brune sur le matelas bien plus confortable que ce brancard. Personne d'autre n'avait été blessé. Peut-être que j'allais avoir un indice, finalement.  
Les gardes partirent pour me laisser faire mon travail. Lexa était consciente. Ce qui me choquait le plus, c'était qu'elle ne semblait pas souffrir de ces blessures. Je retirais le tissu rouge de sang que les gardiens avaient posé sur sa jambe, pour regarder son état. Sa jambe avait seulement une énorme coupure, connaissant la prison, cela aurait pu être pire; elle s'en sortait bien. Seule sa fracture à l'arcade devrait lui causer des migraines pendant quelques jours. Je pris donc soin de la brune pendant une bonne heure.

Au bout d'une heure de silence, à la regarder et éviter de croiser son regard, elle me dit enfin.

"-J'ai perdu quelqu'un de spécial aussi. Elle s'appelait Costia. J'avais seulement dix-huit ans à l'époque. Je pensais que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Et finalement, c'est passé."

Premièrement, comment était-elle au courant pour Finn? Deuxièmement, comment cette information avait-elle pu m'échapper? Elle devait surement se douter de ma première question puisque la brune me chuchota le prénom «Raven» tout en me souriant. Je savais bien que Reyes finirait par parler, cette pipelette! Je fis profil bas quelques secondes pour lui demander.

"-Comment ? Comment tu as réussi à passer à autre chose?"

La détenue me regarda alors dans les yeux. Pour la première fois je l'avais tutoyé, sans m'en rendre compte. Et pour la deuxième fois, le bleu fusionnait avec le vert. Pour la deuxième fois, nos regards s'entrechoquaient. Pour finalement se détourner l'un de l'autre.

Elle ferma les yeux pour me répondre.

"-En le reconnaissant comme une faiblesse."

Je fronçais alors les sourcils, ne comprenant pas totalement les paroles de la brune.

"-L'amour?"

Je n'avais eu comme réponse qu'un simple hochement de tête de sa part, la brune regardant toujours par la fenêtre, comme si elle voulait éviter de croiser à nouveau mon regard, ou comme si le ciel bleu semblait être plus intéressant que ma personne.

"-Donc tu as juste simplement arrêté de te soucier des gens ? Pour tout le monde ?"

Son regard se trouvait désormais sur toute l'infirmerie. Puis, elle haussa rapidement les épaules. Pourtant, je ne pensais pas que Lexa était une femme sans cœur et je savais pertinemment qu'elle se souciait de sa sœur et de sa famille. Peut-être, voulait-elle se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'insensible. Mais je n'avais pas les yeux fermés. En tout cas, je savais que je ne pourrais pas faire comme la brune, ça me paraissait impossible.

"-Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. Finn était mon premier copain."

Tant pis pour la discrétion, Raven lui en avait déjà parlé. D'ailleurs, je me demandais si c'était la latina qui lui avait dit ouvertement, sans raison apparente ou bien, si c'était Lexa qui lui avait demandé. Je ne pouvais pas penser plus longtemps puisque celle-ci répliqua.

"-Tu en auras d'autres. Tu retrouveras une personne qui saura faire battre ton cœur comme il le faisait. Si tu étais heureuse avec la mauvaise personne, dis toi que tu le seras encore plus avec la bonne. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps."

Ses paroles résonnèrent dans ma tête. Peut-être avait-elle raison. Ou peut-être que je devrais arrêter de lui parler et de lui informer ma vie privé. Après tout, je ne la connaissais pas et j'avais une fois de plus, trop parler.

"-Bon, ton bandage a la cuisse est fait, j'ai nettoyé ton arcade, il faudra que tu passes demain pour que je puisse changer les bandages. Ne prends pas de douche et évite de te refaire tabasser. D'ailleurs je vais avoir le résultat de tes prises de sang demain. On vérifiera tout ça ensemble demain."

Lexa soupira de soulagement. Ce qui, de mon point de vue, était assez étrange. Je repris.

"-Tu ne veux pas me dire qui est la détenue qui t'a fait ça, je suppose?"

Un sourire se plaça sur le visage de la brune. Un sourire ravissant. Un sourire confiant, presque fier.

"-La détenue est déjà en isolement."

* * *

 **\- FLASH-BACK : MÉMOIRE DE LEXA -**

"-Babka cake et Kielbasa."

Helena terminait son marché avec Reyes. Elle vint vers moi, sa lame de rasoir à la main. Je ne savais pas trop si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, Helena ne me semblait pas être la plus douce pour ce genre de chose... Et comment faire confiance à une nana qui avait failli tuer sa sœur, qui avait couper une queue, et qui avait tué de ses propres mains des personnes dont le corps n'avait jamais été découvert ? J'avais vraiment peur que cette étape ne marche pas. J'avais des doutes sur la fiabilité de la jeune russe, allait-elle réussir à faire passer le mot sans se faire choper?

"-Sestra Anya a besoin d'aide."

Oui, Helena n'avait pas tort.

Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains, et après une bonne inspiration, je me laissai faire. La blonde pénétra la lame doucement dans ma cuisse et je serrai les dents. Elle me laissa le temps de m'habituer à la douleur pour continuer et ouvrir ma peau sur une dizaine de centimètre. Serrant les poings, les dents, fermant les yeux, je soufflais silencieusement ma souffrance. Une fois la coupure faite, la russe me demanda si elle devait continuer avec l'arcade, je lui répondis donc qu'il le fallait.  
Un coup, deux coups, trois coups, j'avais arrêté de les compter lorsque ma vue était devenue floue. La latina arrêta mon supplice et je devais maintenant crier à l'aide pour attirer les gardiens et envoyer Helena au trou.

"-Le papier, tu le donnes à sistra Anya. D'accord?"

Helena souriait de son plus beau sourire psychopathe en prenant le bout de papier de ses mains recouvertes de mon sang.

"-Cheesecake après."

"-Cheesecake après, c'est ça." Lui répondis-je, tout en soupirant de soulagement.

 **\- FIN FLASH-BLACK -**

* * *

 **Narrateur Anya.**

Vous savez qu'est-ce qu'est le pire quand vous êtes en isolement?

Le bruit des hurlements.  
Les hurlements des femmes complètement tarées, qui vont crier toute leur haine, toute leur folie, toute leur rage qu'elles gardaient en elles. Et vous, vous ne dormez pas. Il vous est impossible de fermer les yeux au trou ou de ne pas penser. Ne pas penser à votre famille, à vos enfants, à votre vie d'avant, à vos erreurs, à votre dernier mois avant de mourir. Et le manque de sommeil vous monte à la tête et vous rend dingue, vous devenez parano.

La solitude.  
le manque de communication, ne pas savoir quel jour et quelle heure il est, ça vous rend fous. Les hallucinations sont fréquentes. Les claquements de portes et le bruit du trousseau de clés peuvent vous réveiller en sursaut. Le plus dur est de ne pas finir dingue, parce qu'une fois placé en asile, vous n'en ressortez plus. Alors il faut garder les pieds sur terre.

Finalement on est seules 23 heures sur 24. Et notre seule solution pour résister à l'imaginaire, c'est de répéter chaque jours différents faits réels sur nous ou la vie en prison. Alors pour ne pas oublier on l'écrit, on l'apprend par cœur, on le lit, parfois dans sa tête, parfois à haute voix. On se repasse des moments du passé, on garde le meilleur souvenir de notre vie.

* * *

Parfois, quand vous êtes calmes, vous pouvez aller en balade, toujours accompagnés d'un gardien, jamais en contact des autres détenues. Et quand le personnel vous connait, vous avez le droit d'aller travailler, pour ne pas devenir tarés. Ça ne sera jamais un boulot de rêve, mais au moins vous voyez des visages, vous entendez des voix, et cette fois ce ne sont pas celles dans vos têtes.

Parfois, quand vous êtes agités, vous pouvez être privés de douches ou de plats, de visites ou de balades.

Personnellement, le moment que je redoutais le plus, c'était l'infirmerie. Tous les tests qui vous font faire, toutes les injections de je-ne-sais-quoi. Vous savez, ils vous disent que c'est pour votre bien, que vous vous sentirez mieux après. Mais je me sentais juste usée, de plus en plus. Et plus les jours passaient et plus je me sentais fatiguée. Fatiguée de me battre, fatiguée de clamer mon innocence, fatiguée de devoir supporter les autres détenues. Fatiguée de vivre. Non, de survivre.

Et même si je le cachais, ça me faisait peur. J'avais peur de mourir. J'avais peur de prendre conscience que mon corps allait me lâcher, que mon esprit allait partir, que j'allais rejoindre le ciel. Je cachais ma peur par de la violence. Vous savez, en prison, la seule solution pour qu'on vous laisse en paix, c'est de paraître violente, beaucoup plus que les autres. Les détenues vous respectent alors. En fait, c'était la loi du plus fort, ici. Et mon temps était bientôt écoulé. J'allais bientôt en finir avec cette vie.

* * *

Un trousseau de clefs qui résonne, des pas irréguliers, des cris nouveaux... dans une autre langue... Oui. Il y avait une nouvelle détenue au trou.  
Je me levai pour rejoindre ma porte et écouter de ma plus fine oreille. Rien. Je poussais un soupir et m'asseyais sur mon lit. Soudain un gros "boum" se fit entendre et ma porte bougea légèrement, les gardes criaient à la femme de se relever et je vis alors un papier passer sous ma porte. J'avais pris à peine une seconde pour le prendre et le lire.

« _Your gonplei ste nou odon, ai don a strat._  
 _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim at TP ._ »

(Ton combat n'est pas terminé, j'ai un plan. Puisons-nous nous retrouver aux TP.)

"-Lexa..."

* * *

 **Narrateur Lexa.**

J'étais seule ce matin. Pas de Raven en vue, ni d'autres détenues. J'en profitais donc pour me reposer. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur ma respiration. Je faisais cet exercice régulièrement. Cela me permettait de rester détendue parmi toute cette agitation autour de moi. La prison n'était définitivement pas mon endroit préféré. Heureusement que je n'y restais pas pour longtemps.

Je profitais de ma solitude pour réfléchir au plan. Dans le meilleur des cas, Helena avait réussi sa mission. Je devais donc désormais trouver le téléphone et un médicament pour mon prétendu diabète. Il fallait que je trouve ces deux éléments aujourd'hui. D'un pas décidé, je me levai de mon lit, enfilai mes chaussures, et rejoignis Raven et le reste du groupe dehors.

La cours était assez grande pour se disperser. Il fallait que j'observe chacune des détenues qui me paraissait soit trop lente aux toilettes, soit trop proches du jardin, soit trop couverte en cette période d'été. Il fallait également enregistrer les habitudes des gardiens: qui était où, quand et avec qui.

Raven me fit signe de venir la voir. Je la suivis donc près du terrain de basket.

"-Je fais partie de ton groupe pour... le plan. N'est-ce pas?"

Qu'avait-elle en tête? Que me voulait-elle? Je ne pouvais pas réfléchir, observer et trouver des réponses en même temps, mon cerveau surchaufferait.  
Je lui dis donc au tac au tac.

"-Oui."

La latina soupira et ferma les yeux pour les ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Elle regarda discrètement, ou du moins, le plus discret qu'elle pouvait étant Raven Reyes, puis elle murmura.

"-Ontari. Cette fille a un téléphone. J'en suis persuadée."

Je n'avais encore jamais entendu ce prénom, il me fallait des informations.

"-Tu peux m'en dire plus?"

La brune me montra une direction.

"-Cheveux bruns, mince, avec des cicatrices sur le visage. Elle est ici pour un long moment. Elle a tué plusieurs enfants, elle a même décapité la tête d'un môme! C'est une brute, une bête en cage, elle n'est pas digne de confiance. Mais c'est la seule personne qui détient un téléphone. J'en suis certaine. Sa faiblesse, John Murphy."

John Murphy... Le propriétaire du bateau. Alors c'était elle qui était reliée à ce gars... Je n'aimais pas cette fille. Elle me semblait beaucoup trop problématique. Mais le temps pressait et il fallait faire avancer les choses. Je remerciais Reyes et pris la direction de la petite brune. Et lorsque j'étais à quelques pas de celle-ci, elle m'envoya un regard des plus noirs. Putain, je le sentais pas ce coup. Je marchais la tête haute et lui fis face malgré le regard haineux qu'elle me portait.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux l'raton laveur?"

Plutôt sympathique en plus...

"-J'ai besoin d'un téléphone. En échange d'argent."

La brune me fit un signe de tête, et se dirigea dans l'abri où on rangeait les outils de jardinage. Je la suivis en faisant attention que personne ne nous observe. C'est seulement, une fois à l'intérieur et la porte fermée, que je découvris que Ontari n'était pas seule. En effet, la jeune femme était accompagnée d'une détenue plus vieille, qui avait elle aussi des cicatrices sur son visage ridé. La plus vieille ordonna à la plus jeune de m'attacher à la chaise. A ce moment, je me demandais dans quelle merde je m'étais foutue. Je gardais en tête le nom de John Murphy, comme si je pourrais lui faire changer l'envie de me tuer, juste au cas où les choses se pimenteraient.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle m'avait emmené ici, ni même pourquoi j'étais désormais attachée, mais je gardais la tête sur les épaules, il ne fallait pas que je panique, je devais être forte mentalement. Mais tout cette histoire me semblait prévue. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer? M'étais-je faite piéger?

"-La grande Lexa Woods, nous demande de l'aide."

Je n'étais donc pas la seule à m'être renseignée avant de venir en prison. Ontari connaissait mon identité. C'était à la fois étrange et dangereux pour mon plan. Il fallait que je réfléchisse, que je trouve une solution et pour cela je devais gagner du temps.

"-Vous me connaissez. Quel honneur."

La bête s'approcha, elle prit ma gorge dans sa main droite et me regarda furieusement.

"-On sait qui tu es, on sait qui est ta sœur, on sait qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire."

Très bien, peut-être qu'elles étaient légèrement plus informées que moi.

"-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez!"

La brune souriait. Elle lâcha sa prise qu'elle avait sur mon cou pour prendre un sécateur rangé dans l'étagère. Elle revint à mes côtés et la plus vieille lui donna l'ordre de poser mon petit doigt entre les lames du sécateur.

"-Tu vois toujours pas ?"

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

Alors alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous aura plu!  
Désolée encore pour les fautes oubliées!

 **Vous êtes dans la peau de Lexa, face à Ontari :**

 **A)** Vous mentez.

 **B)** Vous dites la vérité.

 **C)** Vous ne dites rien.

Chacune des réponses a une conséquence! **D'ailleurs** ! J'ai besoin de personnages pour la suite, des méchants des gentils, des gardes, n'importe, mais il faut du people, donc n'hésitez pas à créer vos perso ou m'envoyer des noms qui vous feront plaisir si vous avez envie!

 _Merci de vos follows, favs, reviews et vos messages!_

 **Réponse à** **Lylivans:** Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire! J'ai bien aimé tes idées, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira! Encore merci!

A bientôt les monkeys! D'ici là, prenez soin de vous!

 _ **-Little Monkey.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Toutes les informations et réponses aux reviews guests sont à la fin du chapitre.**

*Inspirée de Prison Break, OITNB, Wentworth et The 100.

*Rating T.

*Désolée pour les fautes oubliées.

*Vos choix influencent la suite de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Précédemment:** Helena a été envoyé au trou et Lexa est blessée. Anya a reçu le papier. Raven a trouvé la personne qui détient un téléphone.  
Lexa était prise au piège par Ontari.

 **Vos choix** : A) Mentir a été voté majoritairement. Voici les conséquences.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: La confiance.**

 **Narrateur Lexa.**

"-Tu vois toujours pas?"

Je sentais les lames du sécateur faisant pression sur mon doigt. Il fallait que je trouve un mensonge, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose de fiable. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de dire au revoir à mon cinquième doigt. Je réfléchissais rapidement, éliminant des milliers de mensonges en une fraction de secondes. Le sécateur se serra de plus en plus fort, ouvrant la peau de mon auriculaire. Je serrais les dents, je ne pouvais pas montrer ma douleur.

"-Si vous connaissez mon nom et celui de ma sœur, vous vous doutez surement qu'elle va passer sur la chaise. Je voulais juste être proche de ma sœur, pour ses derniers jours. Lui dire une dernière fois que je l'aime. Et s'il faut que je sois ici, en prison, pour lui dire, alors me voici."

Je m'étais concentrée pour ne pas cligner des yeux, pour ne pas tapoter du pied, ou montrer n'importe quoi qui pourrait mettre en danger ce mensonge. Aucun indice ne montrait que je mentais, mon cœur avait gardé la même allure, tout comme ma respiration. Les deux détenues devraient y croire. Pourtant après ma réponse, qui était à peu près vrai, Ontari appuya fortement pour refermer le sécateur juste à quelques centimètres de mon os et de mes nerfs. Bien que je pouvais voir le sang couler et ma main trembler, je ne sentais rien. Je n'avais aucune douleur physique, peut-être était-ce le choc.

"-C'était un avertissement. La prochaine fois qu'on se rencontre toi et moi, je vais être beaucoup moins gentille. Suis-je claire?"

Je lui fis un hochement de tête, mais la brune ne semblait pas en être satisfaite puisqu'elle se mit à crier.

"-Ecoute moi bien!"

Elle semblait dans une rage monstrueuse. Je tenais à ma vie, il était donc hors de question de se la jouer dure à cuire dans un moment où j'étais inférieure, mais surtout attachée. La brune partit chercher un autre instrument tandis que la plus vieille regardait la scène en retrait avec un sourire légèrement sadique.

Ontari revint avec un briquet et une lame de métal. Elle la fit chauffer puis la plaça juste au niveau de ma poitrine, à quelques millimètres de ma peau. Je pouvais déjà ressentir la chaleur de la lame et mon corps gagner en degré. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, elle déplaça la lame doucement au fur et à mesure de ses mots, me brûlant la poitrine.

"-JE dirige la prison. JE suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe ici. C'est MOI qui commande quelle drogue y passe, quels objets et bouffes s'échangent. JE suis au courant de tous les transferts. Chaque détenue m'appartient, ici. Alors si j'apprends, ne serait-ce qu'un fait sur ta gueule d'ange, que tu ne m'as pas dit, je vais te le faire sentir."

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille plus loin. Elle venait déjà de supprimer une partie importante du tatouage. Je devais l'arrêter avant que la souffrance qui me glaçait le sang ne soit irréversible.

"-Ok, ok. J'ai compris. Tu diriges la prison. Mais je te dis la vérité!"

Souvenez-vous, ne jamais revenir sur vos paroles en prison. Si vous commencez un mensonge, terminez-le.

Ontari enleva alors la lame brûlante de ma peau me laissant une sacrée brûlure comme souvenir. Elle allait commencer à répliquer lorsqu'un garde entra dans la pièce.

"-Un problème Ontari?"

C'était la première fois que je le voyais. Il était brun, assez grand, portant l'uniforme comme chaque garde. Il s'approcha de nous et je pouvais enfin distinguer son visage. Ce qui m'impressionnait était ses yeux. Il avait un œil vert et l'autre bleu. Je ne savais pas si ce gardien portait des lentilles, mais ce regard faisait flipper.

"-Non, aucun Roman. On allait justement partir."

Ontari lâcha la barre en métal sur le sol et elle partit en compagnie de la grand-mère. L'homme, Roman, vint ensuite me détacher pour finalement me mettre les menottes. J'allais me défendre lorsqu'il me dit doucement en me sortant de l'abri.

"-Calme toi. Je t'amène à l'infirmerie."

* * *

 **Narrateur Clarke.**

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour y laisser apparaître Roman qui m'envoyait Lexa. Je le remerciais puis il partit.

"-Je te manquais déjà?"

Je lui souriais quand elle se plaça sur le fauteuil des patients. Mais lorsque je découvris, quand elle ouvrit la veste qu'elle avait fermé, une énorme brûlure sur sa poitrine, mon sourire disparu. Mais le sien apparu.

"-C'est que je te trouve irrésistible."

Je devais bien rougir légèrement à ses paroles. Cependant, je ne comprenais pas, mais surtout ne savais pas, d'où elle tenait cette force. Elle paraissait si insensible à ces blessures, comme si elle était habituée, comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas. Je la regardais pour la troisième fois dans les yeux. Ils étaient si envoûtant, vous perdant dans le plus profond de l'Amazonie. J'essayais en vain d'y découvrir une faille, une faiblesse qu'elle cacherait. Mais rien. Je n'y voyais qu'un vert nuancé.

Je soupirais parce que je venais de me mettre à sa place. Je m'imaginais vivre en prison, avec toutes ces filles inconnues, certaines violentes, d'autres folles. Et subir ce genre de torture, un vrai cauchemars. C'était pour cela que j'avais décidé de venir soigner les patients en prison, parce que je voulais leur offrir autre chose que de la violence pure et simple. Je voulais leur montrer qu'il était possible de changer, qu'il était possible d'être douce. Je voulais leur montrer qu'en prison, le sang ne répondait pas forcément par le sang. J'avais déjà commencé à travailler sur leur émotions, leur état d'esprit. Mais certaines détenues n'étaient pas réceptives. Quand Raven, Octavia, Max, étaient plutôt d'accord avec moi, Ontari, Nia, Mona étaient plutôt du genre je-m'en-foutisme.

"-Lexa. Je sais qui t'a fait ça. On peut la mettre en isolement. Il suffit juste que tu me dises son nom."

Parce que je l'avais reconnu cette marque. La marque du métal brûlant sur la poitrine; c'était la signature d'Ontari. Mais comme tout le monde l'a craignait, personne n'osait la dénoncer.

"-Je ne peux pas faire ça."

Lexa semblait distante de nouveau. Je ne disais rien pendant quelques minutes. Un silence s'installait paisiblement dans la pièce, sans que ce soit gênant. Après avoir refroidi du mieux que je pouvais la brûlure, je sortis le coton humide de savon antiseptique et l'appliquai délicatement sur sa blessure pour désinfecter la plaie. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je soignais une brûlure proche de la poitrine de mes patients, mais sentir le regard de la brune fixé sur moi me fit quelque chose. Je me sentais observée, timide, mes joues étaient en feu. Je n'osais pas la regarder en retour. Je descendais le coton jusqu'à l'ouverture de ses seins puis appliquai un pansement de type gras.

"-Il ne faut pas de contact avec la brûlure, et le pansement doit être changer tous les jours. Si tu sens que ça gratte, ou qu'une croûte se forme, interdiction d'y toucher. Il faut laisser cicatriser. Je vais te donner un antipyrétique pour les possibles maux de têtes ou douleurs, un antalgique si tu préfères."

Elle continuait de me fixer sans dire un mot. Cela devenait de plus en plus perturbant. Peut-être que je devais ruser, peut-être que je devais utiliser ce moment pour avoir l'information nécessaire. Je mis ma main sur sa cuisse en signe de compassion. C'était le moment, il fallait que je tente.

"-Si tu tiens un minimum à moi Lexa.. Fait moi confiance. Dit moi qui t'a fait ça?"

Elle soupira et fixa à nouveau la fenêtre.

"-Clarke, on sait toutes les deux que je ne peux pas le dire."

Lexa était devenue distante. J'avais gâché notre moment. Mais je ne voulais pas abandonner, je voulais l'aider.

"-Montre leur que tu n'es pas une sauvage, sois plus intelligente, sois plus forte. Lexa, tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. Tu n'es pas obligée de garder le silence... Pourquoi avoir dénoncé Helena et pas Ontari?"

Elle me regarda de nouveau enfin. Elle avait laissé son sourire et son regard charmeur pour un visage neutre. Ne montrant aucune émotion en ressortir.

"-Nous faisons ce que nous devons faire pour survivre. Nous sommes ce que nous sommes, des détenues, des lionnes en cages affamées de vengeance, de pouvoir, de sang. C'est comme ça qu'on survit en prison, en fermant sa gueule."

Alors derrière ses airs de guerrière, elle avait bien peur. Parce que ses mots semblaient être un appel à l'aide. En prenant le soin de poser le mot _survivre_ dans sa phrase, Lexa venait de me donner un indice. Elle comptait survivre en prison. Cela montrait bien qu'elle n'avait pas les cartes en mains, alors pourquoi braquer une banque quand on n'a pas besoin d'argent et venir subir la dure loi de la prison? Celle du plus fort. Les lois d'Ontari finalement. Puisque la brune avait pris les rennes en main. Elle dirigeait les autres détenues. Et personne n'agissait contre elle, par peur de mourir.

Pourquoi Lexa Woods, une étudiante brillante viendrait se mettre dans la merde, pourquoi elle voudrait venir en prison? Je ne voyais d'autre réponses que sa sœur. Mais pourquoi? Ne pouvait-elle pas lui rendre visite? La détenue me cachait quelque chose, et j'allais le découvrir.

"-Survivre? Peut-être que la vie en prison devrait être bien plus qu'une simple survie pour les détenues, pour toi. Ne mérites-tu pas mieux?"

Elle posa alors son regard sur mes lèvres. Pourquoi devait-elle être si belle à cet instant ?

"-Peut-être."

Mon regard se posa à son tour sur ses lèvres qui me criaient de venir les embrasser. Je me mordais l'intérieur de mes joues en essayant de repousser cette attirance. Je devais me contrôler. Mais Lexa s'avança. Elle prit un plaisir fou à se rapprocher le plus lentement possible, cherchant à recevoir un refus de ma part. Mais rien. Elle était à une dizaine de centimètres de mon visage. Elle prit ma main dans la sienne, me caressant de son pouce la paume de ma main, s'avançant toujours de plus en plus doucement.

"-Docteur Griffin, je vous dérange?"

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre, la voix masculine du garde, et nous étions de nouveau séparées à une distance proche de la norme pour une infirmière et sa patiente. Le regard fier et charmeur de Lexa était de nouveau là, et moi, j'étais rouge de honte. Mes pensées se bousculèrent. Et si le garde n'était pas intervenu? Que se serait-il passé? Je repoussai toutes ses idées non catholiques et repris conscience du monde qui m'entourait.

"-Non, je vous écoute Roman?"

Le regard haineux de Roman me montra qu'il nous avait grillé. Heureusement, c'était un ami assez proche pour que je lui fasse promettre de ne rien dire -après une bonne leçon de morale sur les relations infirmières/détenues de sa part.

"-Max demande à vous voir."

Sur ces mots, Roman repartit, prenant soin de m'envoyer un regard rempli de foudre et de «Fait attention à ce que tu fais». Et Lexa suivit ses pas, me laissant seule, face à mes doutes, avec une nouvelle détenue à soigner.

* * *

 **Narrateur Lexa.**

En sortant de l'infirmerie, je croisais une nouvelle fois le regard rageur d'Ontari. Elle me fit un signe de mort en imitant un égorgement puis un haussement de sourcils. Comme si elle voulait me montrer une direction. Le garde me poussa pour que j'avance plus vite et me laissa dans ma cellule, où une Raven énervée m'attendait.

"-Dit le moi, Lexa, je le ferais."

Elle était nerveuse, en colère, impatiente de se venger. Mais le plan n'était pas de se venger. Il fallait agir discrètement.

"-Non."

Raven se leva de son lit et me regarda, j'étais allongée sur mon matelas.

"-Non? Chucky t'a brûlé les boobs, elle nous menace et tu ne bouges pas ton cul, ton plan d'évasion, il va tomber à l'eau Lexa. On a les cartes en mains. Elle ne va pas s'y attendre, on y va et on les défonce!"

Je fronçais les sourcils.

"-Non. _Attaque un chien et il te craindra. Tourne lui le dos et il t'attaquera_. Ontari pense que c'est la peur qui lui donne le pouvoir. Elle se trompe. Le pouvoir vient du respect. Tu dois pouvoir trouver des personnes qui iront mourir pour toi, parce qu'ils le veulent, pas par peur."

La latina soupira de rage. Un silence s'installa mais fut rapidement cassé par Raven.

"-Peu importe. Tu vas pouvoir aller voir ta sœur aux TP. J'ai pris les rennes en mains pendant tes vacances à l'infirmerie. J'ai envie de me casser d'ici au plus vite. Alors j'ai été voir Octavia. Je lui ai dis de nous mettre nous deux aux travaux, avec ta sœur. Tu sais, elle pourrait peut-être faire partie de l'équipe...Elle a plusieurs gardes de son côté. Cela pourrait s'avérer utile..."

Je n'aimais pas du tout que Raven décide des choses sans m'en parler avant, mais même si cela m'embêtait fortement de l'avouer, elle avait fait une bonne action. Le plan avançait grâce à l'hispanique, je ne pouvais le nier.

"-Tu lui as parlé du plan?"

Raven fronça les sourcils.

"-Non! Je lui ai demandé gentiment, enfin peut-être que j'ai été menacé Lincoln un petit peu... Mais j'ai rien balancé sur la sortie!"

Je lui souriais rapidement et hochais simplement la tête. J'avais besoin d'un temps de réflexion.

* * *

 **Narateur Anya.**

Les heures de travaux n'étaient certainement pas une tasse de thé, entre la chaleur de l'été, les corps des détenues en chaleur, et les gardes qui nous observaient de haut en bas, l'endroit était presque glauque. Mais cela me faisait sortir de mon trou, je pouvais enfin respirer de l'air pur et voir des visages familiers. Les travaux étaient séparés, notre groupe de peinture était dirigé par Ontari sans surprise, cette fille dirigeait la prison entière, il y avait aussi Mona, une jeune fille assez perturbée mais très intelligente et rusée, Max, une nana qui souriait vraiment trop souvent selon moi, Folledingue, une femme qui avait la trentaine vraiment tarée, un conseil: ne vous approchez pas trop d'elle. Et les autres détenues étaient dans d'autres groupes.

"-Anya!"

Je laissai le pinceau tomber dans le seau lorsque j'entendis cette voix. Je me retournai à toute vitesse pour me rendre compte que je ne rêvais pas, que c'était bien réel. Les cheveux châtains foncés qui se balançaient de chaque côtés, ce sourire ravissant et cette démarche déterminée, j'avais retrouvé ma sœur.

"-Lexa?"

Quelques secondes plus tard je me rendis compte que j'avais bel et bien retrouvé ma sœur, mais en prison!

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Les gardes prenaient leur pause clope à cette heure, alors sans hésiter je pris Lexa dans mes bras. Nous n'avions jamais été vraiment proche physiquement, nous ne nous faisions que rarement des câlins ou autre. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Elle m'avait tant manqué.

"-Je viens te sortir de là."

Elle gardait son sourire. Depuis toute petite elle l'avait eu, ce grand sourire plein de bonheur, rempli de joie. Nous nous étions mises un peu à l'écart, peignant les murs un peu plus loin que les autres, et une deuxième détenue se mit à nos côtés.

"-C'est Raven. Elle fait partie du plan. Je vais nous sortir de cette prison, Anya. Tu ne vas pas mourir."

J'étais d'abord envoûtée par la beauté de la latina puis ensuite énervée par le côté têtu de ma sœur. Je lui avais dit des milliers de fois, que cette évasion serait impossible quand elle venait aux visites. Mais Madame adorait ne pas m'écouter. Lexa s'approcha de moi et chuchota.

"-J'ai tatoué le plan entier sur mon corps, tout est inscrit, le plan de la prison et les sous-terrains, les numéros de cartes, les villes, le nom du bateau, le code pour l'argent. Tout. Il va nous falloir des gardes dans notre poche, j'ai déjà l'infirmière comme cible et l'agent Lincoln Whittles. L'idée c'est de passer par l'infirmerie, la nuit. Pour aller à l'infirmerie, les gardes nous aideront et Raven coupera les caméras. J'ai observé chaque détails, on ne peut pas passer par la fenêtre ni creuser de tunnel, donc on va devoir enlever la grille au sol, juste en bas de la fenêtre et passer par les sous terrains. Si aucun travaux n'a été fait depuis, il doit y avoir une voie ferrée, on la suit jusqu'à la sortie. On saute, on traverse les bois, on aura Murphy, Jasper et Monty sur le bateau qui nous attendront. Direction chez Luna où on pourra enfin prouver ton innocence."

Son plan était correct, il pouvait marcher. J'allais lui répondre qu'il risquerait d'avoir de légers soucis entre l'infirmière et moi-même, lorsque les gardes nous ordonnèrent de se séparer et de rentrer dans nos bâtiments respectueux.

* * *

 **Narrateur Lexa.**

Il ne restait qu'une petite heure avant que les gardiens ne viennent fermer nos cellules. Pendant une heure, nous pouvions encore nous balader dans notre batiment, parler avec d'autres détenues ou rester dans la cours. J'étais restée dans ma cellule, à réfléchir encore et encore sur notre plan. Nous n'avions pas eu besoin de téléphone grâce à Raven qui a directement été voir Octavia et Lincoln. J'avais pu prévenir Anya, et l'infirmière devrait me suivre encore quelques jours pour vérifier mes blessures. Les étapes avaient donc été réussites. Désormais il fallait repérer les sous terrains, les gardes qui pourraient être ripoux, bloquer le président de la prison pour ne pas qu'il donne l'alerte, et filer. Mais également une chose importante manquait au plan. Comment faire sortir Anya de l'isolement? Si nous, nous pouvions sortir par nos toilettes, Anya elle, était dans un autre batiment. Il fallait que je trouve une solution à cela. Mais mes pensées furent coupées par une Raven apeurée qui rentra dans la cellule.

"-Lexa, Ontari lance une émeute collectif dans chaque batiment pour attaquer l'infirmerie sans se faire choper par les gardes, faut qu'on bouge!"

Je me levais du matelas et vit Pépito -un surnom d'Anya pour Raven-, soulever notre lit superposé et prendre une arme faite à partir d'une brosse à dent. Au même moment l'alarme sonna et tout le monde sauta partout, jetant des rouleaux de papiers et leurs matelas sur le sol du batiment, les femmes se bousculaient entre elles. On pouvait entendre des cris, des insultes et des menaces, mais surtout des hurlements de douleur quand certaines se faisaient poignarder. Je ne pouvais pas leur porter mon aide, Raven me tirant vers l'extérieur afin de rejoindre l'infirmerie. Et en effet, comme le disait la brune, Ontari était là. Elle tenait Clarke par les cheveux. La blonde avait l'air effrayé, me suppliant silencieusement de l'aider. Ontari prit la parole.

"-Je t'avais prévenue que si j'apprenais que tu me mentais, il y aurait des conséquences. Gueule d'ange, tu as joué avec le feu, tu t'es brûlé les ailes."

La colère montait en moi, pourtant il fallait que je garde mon calme. Je n'avais plus le choix, je ne pouvais pas risquer la vie de la blonde, je devais dire la vérité à Ontari.

"-Laisse Clarke tranquille et je te rajoute dans l'équipe. Si tu vois de quoi je parle."

La brune lâcha fortement l'infirmière au sol et se rapprocha de mon oreille pour y chuchoter.

"-Tu vas me compter parmi ton plan d'évasion gueule d'ange. Sinon tu sais ce qu'il va vous arriver.."

J'avala difficilement ma salive sans lâcher le regard de Clarke qui semblait toujours apeurée dans son coin et répondis calmement à la brune.

"-Très bien, Ontari. Je t'expliquerais tout aux TP."

Je ne savais pas comment ni par qui la brune avait eu les informations sur mon plan d'évasion, mais cela risquait de faire changer pas mal de choses dans nos étapes. Plus les jours passaient et plus il devenait de plus en plus compliqué de mettre en place cette sortie.

La brune sortit enfin, satisfaite de sa victoire, et après avoir chuchoter un "je suis désolée" à la blonde, j'entrai dans l'infirmerie la rejoignant, fermant à clé la porte pour ne pas que d'autres détenues tarées ne viennent la menacer.

Clarke essayait de garder son calme malgré sa colère et me dit en chuchotant pour ne pas attirer l'attention des gardes mais assez fortement pour me faire comprendre qu'elle était énervée.

"-Ontari a... Elle a... Des dizaines de femmes innocentes sont mortes dans cette émeute, Lexa, à cause d'Ontari. Je sais que tu as eu de la peine pour elles, tu aurais pu empêcher ce carnage en la dénonçant, tu aurais pu les sauver. Mais tu les as laissé mourir!"

Elle pouvait être énervée mais je ne pouvais pas concevoir ces propos. Ontari aurait fait ce qu'elle a fait même si je l'avais dénoncé, peut-être même bien pire. Mais je ne dis rien et finalement je rectifiais ces paroles.

"-Pas tout le monde. Pas toi, Clarke."

Et comme si le temps autour de moi s'était arrêté, je m'avançai près de la blonde. Je n'entendais plus rien à part les battements de mon cœur. Sans hésiter je vins poser mes mains autour de sa nuque afin de la rapprocher près de moi pour finalement poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un simple baiser, timide et chaste. Je reculais de quelques millimètres pour pouvoir admirer le bleu de ses yeux.

"-Je suis désolée si cette garce t'a fait peur, je suis désolée si ces femmes sont mortes, je suis désolée si j'ai l'air insensible, en fait, je suis désolée d'être en prison. Je te fais confiance Clarke, mais je ne pouvais pas la dénoncer, elle aurait fait pire que cette émeute. Tu penses que nos manières de détenues sont dures, mais c'est comme ça qu'on survit encore une fois. On ne peut rien y faire. Je suis désolée."

Clarke ne me répondait pas, peut-être était elle encore sous la surprise du baiser ou peut-être qu'elle ne voulait rien me dire. Après un court silence où aucune de nous n'a rompu le contact, elle me dit enfin, d'une voix presque tremblante.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lexa. Je veux dire ici, en prison. J'ai lu tout ton dossier, tu n'es pas une délinquante, tu n'as pas besoin d'argent, alors pourquoi avoir fait tout ça? Pourquoi tu sembles si différente des autres détenues, pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec moi Lexa?"

Ma tête ne faisait que des allers retours de droite à gauche, montrant mon incertitude. Parce qu'au fond, je ne savais plus moi-même. Toutes mes pensées se mélangeaient.

"-Je..."

 ** _A suivre..._**

* * *

 **Alors alors!**

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Ça avance doucement, on est encore loin du jour J!  
D'après vous, comment Ontari a su pour le plan ? Est-ce que Lexa devrait mettre Clarke au courant ?  
En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! Et _désolée encore pour les fautes oubliées_!

 **Vous êtes dans la peau de Lexa:**

 **A)** Vous mentez. (Le mensonge c'est devenu une habitude.)

 **B)** Vous dites la vérité. (Histoire d'Anya, évasion, mais vous risquez de prendre trop de temps donc de vous faire attraper par les gardes avec une Clarke qui pense que vous l'avez utilisé.)

 **C)** Vous ne dites rien à part : Puisons-nous nous revoir. Et vous filez dans votre cellule. (La sécurité avant tout.)

 _Merci pour vos personnages, ils vont apparaître au fil de l'histoire. Merci également de vos reviews, favs et follows!_

 **Clexa9223** : Nous verrons donc Indra comme gardienne! C'est noté aussi pour Raven Anya ;) Merci de ton commentaire!

 **Guest** : Merci de ton commentaire! Mona, c'est noté! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira!

A bientôt les petits singes, prenez soin de vous!

 _ **-Little Monkey.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Toutes les informations et réponses aux reviews guests sont à la fin du chapitre.**

*Inspirée de Prison Break, OITNB, Wentworth et The 100.

*Rating T.

*Désolée pour les fautes.

*Vos choix influencent la suite de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Et bien bonsoir les Monkeys!** J'espère que vous êtes confortablement installés, parce que ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude! J'espère également qu'il va vous plaire! On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre!

 **Précédemment:** Anya et Lexa ont pu discuter du plan. Le soir, une émeute a eu lieu dans la prison. Lexa et Raven se sont rendues à l'infirmerie où Ontari, avec l'aide d'un garde, a pu menacer Clarke. L'infirmière a donc questionné la brune.

 **Vos choix:** Vous avez quasiment tous répondu B) Dire la vérité.

 **Vos personnages:** Nous allons donc retrouver Cara Mason, Max et Indra comme nouveaux personnages pour ce chapitre!

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Révélation.**

 **Narrateur Clarke.**

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Lexa. Je veux dire ici, en prison. J'ai lu tout ton dossier, tu n'es pas une délinquante, tu n'as pas besoin d'argent, alors pourquoi avoir fait tout ça? Pourquoi tu sembles si différente des autres détenues, pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec moi Lexa?"

Je voyais sa tête bouger lentement, elle semblait perdue. Je m'approchai d'elle, lui tenant la main. Peut-être qu'elle comprendrait que je m'étais attachée à elle, que je m'inquiétais pour elle.

"-Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas envie de te mentir, Clarke."

Je sentais son pouce caresser ma paume, de légers frissons parcoururent mon corps. Je voyais en elle quelque chose de différent. Son regard, bien qu'elle essayait de ne rien me montrer, laissait apparaître de la peur. Je lui chuchotai alors doucement.

"-Lexa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

Elle lâcha alors ma main et tout en me regardant dans les yeux, elle me répondit en soupirant.

"-Ma sœur est accusée à tort. Elle n'a ni volé ni tué personne. C'est un coup monté par de puissantes personnes. Parce qu'elle détient des informations sur quelque chose de grand, quelque chose de dangereux, qui peut changer le monde, qui peut détruire la terre entière."

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle essayait de me dire. Sans réponse de ma part, elle continua.

"-Je viens la sauver."

Mes sourcils se froncèrent et ma bouche s'ouvrit pour finalement se refermer directement après. Elle allait encore continuer mais la porte s'ouvrit d'une manière violente.

"-Désolée pour le verrou. Lexa, faut qu'on se grouille, les gardes arrivent!"

Et sans un regard en arrière les deux brunes repartirent en courant. Me laissant une nouvelle fois seule, face à mes doutes.  
Elle venait la sauver... Mais comment ?

* * *

La nuit était arrivée et comme chaque soir je rangeais mes affaires, éteignais les lumières et fermais la porte à clés. Je saluais mes collègues et repartais chez moi, où personne ne m'y attendait. Et mon train-train quotidien recommençait. Sauf que ce soir, je pris l'initiative de récolter des informations.  
Alors j'allumais mon ordinateur et marquais sur internet _LEXA WOODS ANYA WOODS_. Je pouvais y voir plusieurs de leurs réseaux sociaux. Rien d'anormal, seulement deux jeunes femmes qui partageaient des photos comme n'importe qui d'autre. Des commentaires de leurs amis et de cette fameuse Costia sur leurs photos les plus anciennes étaient encore postés. Je cliquais sur son nom et son profil s'afficha. C'était une demoiselle vraiment jolie. Elle était complètement différente de ce que j'imaginais. De long cheveux qui descendaient jusqu'à ses hanches, un regard encore plus charmeur que la prisonnière. Cela ne m'étonnait pas que la brune soit tombée raide dingue de cette fille.

Je ne pouvais pas nier le fait que j'étais en train d'espionner chaque parcelle de leurs vies. Mais je découvris quelque chose d'étrange. Toutes les dernières publications dataient de plusieurs mois avant que Lexa ne se fasse arrêter. C'était comme si toute sa vie s'était arrêtée pendant un temps. Pourquoi? Est-ce qu'elle aurait coupé les ponts avec ses amis parce qu'elle avait planifié son arrestation? Après des heures passées sur les réseaux à fouiner, je découvris les sites internet qui parlaient de l'arrestation d'Anya. Tous les sites répétaient le même discours, une jeune femme condamnée à passer sur la chaise électrique pour meurtre de deux personnes du gouvernement nommées Becca et Chris. Je décidai donc de rechercher des informations sur cette partie. Becca, en plus d'être hautement placée dans le gouvernement, était également une scientifique et propriétaire d'un laboratoire à Polaris. Rien de plus. Aucune information sur l'homme et rien de plus intéressant sur la femme. Un seul site m'avait l'air correctement renseigné mais il me fallait un mot de passe pour y accéder. Un mot de passe que je n'avais pas.

Ayant passée plusieurs heures les yeux rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, je pris une petite pause. Il était trois heures du matin quand j'avais terminé de boire mon thé. Je pris le temps de me brosser les dents et de vider ma vessie avant de continuer mon enquête.

De nouveau posée sur mon lit, je tapais le nom de la prison suivit du nom de la détenue qui hantait maintenant mes pensées. _MOUNT WEATHER PRISON LEXA WOODS_. D'abord, je trouvais le site de la prison et de son président Dante Wallace. Ce vieil homme était assez sympa sous ses airs sérieux. Parfois nous prenions une après-midi pour aller peindre ensemble. La peinture étant devenue notre seul point commun.

Puis, Je trouvais différents sites où je pouvais lire des pages de journaux concernant la détenue. « _Une jeune femme nommée Lexa Woods est arrêtée pour avoir braqué une banque dans la ville de Polis. Après s'être rendue sans se battre et sans avoir blessé les personnes qui s'y trouvaient, la jeune diplômée retrouvera donc sa sœur Anya Woods pour un dernier au revoir. En effet l'aînée de la famille ayant commis un acte violent et meurtrier sera condamnée à la fin de l'été._ » C'est ainsi que les mots de la brune résonnèrent dans ma tête. «Je viens la sauver.» Tout était alors clair.

* * *

 **10H00.**

 **Narrateur Lexa.**

L'émeute d'hier nous avait tous privé de repas pour ce matin. Les gardes ont amélioré leur sécurité, c'est à dire plus de gardiens, plus de fouilles et moins de temps à la salle de bain et à la cour. Toute mon évasion était alors remise en question. Du début jusqu'à la fin. Je devais à tout prix trouver un moyen pour éloigner Ontari de mon plan et gagner la confiance des gardes. Il fallait donc que je vois Octavia. Avoir Bellamy et Lincoln dans la poche n'était pas une chose dont je pouvais me passer désormais. Et il fallait également que je trouve de nouveaux gardiens. Roman n'était clairement pas honnête. Il jouait le cul entre deux chaises, m'aidant pour au final me trahir face à Ontari. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance. S'il pouvait trahir son amie -Clarke, il pouvait clairement me trahir encore une fois lorsque l'évasion aurait eu lieu.

Je balayais du regard la cours. Bellamy parlait avec sa sœur, s'engueulant discrètement, à l'abri des regards -sauf au mien. Lincoln quant à lui était à côté d'une gardienne. C'était la première fois que je la voyais. Elle était noire de peau, quelques cicatrices visibles sur son visage. Un visage neutre et concentré. Peut-être, pourrait-elle corrompre le système et me venir en aide. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Reyes. La jeune brune était en train de discuter avec d'autres latinas.  
Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, je passais seule les heures dans la cour. Et cela me fit le plus grand bien. Je pris le temps de réfléchir au plan, à plusieurs possibilités, mais le regard persistant de Ontari me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je pris un moment pour lui envoyer un regard noir. Ce qui la fit sourire. Je serrais les poings. J'étais dans une impasse avec elle.

"-Lexa Woods."

Mes pensées meurtrières se coupèrent lorsqu'un des gardes vint me chercher pour mon rendez vous médical. J'en avais totalement oublié ma partie "prise de sang". N'ayant eu aucun instant pour me procurer des médicaments, Clarke allait comprendre que je n'étais ni diabétique, ni malade. Et au revoir mes journées d'observation à l'infirmerie. Oui, toute mon évasion était remise en question.

Le chemin pour rejoindre l'infirmerie se fit dans un silence total, sans même un regard. L'homme me détacha de mes menottes et me laissa entrer.

Je vis Clarke, assise sur son fauteuil, cliquant sur la souris d'ordinateur. C'était drôle parce qu'à cet instant je n'avais pas osé bouger, je n'avais pas osé parler. Je l'ai juste regardé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me remarque enfin. Mais son regard était différent. Il était anodin, banal, totalement neutre. Pas un sourire, pas un léger rire, pas un seul geste de sa part. Je pris la décision de me mettre à ma place, sur le fauteuil habituel, enlevant mon débardeur blanc de prison. Je ne savais ni quoi dire, ni comment agir. Je la laissais retirer le pansement de ma brûlure, qui avait plutôt bien cicatrisé. Elle en remettait un nouveau, toujours dans un silence de mort.

Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, je n'avais pas eu le courage de lui parler, ou même de la taquiner. Son regard me fit comprendre que de toute manière, elle ne m'aurait pas répondu. Elle s'occupa de moi comme si j'étais une de ces détenues banales, comme si nous n'avions jamais partagé un baiser. Elle se leva et je restai assise sous son ordre. Elle prit mon dossier et une feuille blanche qu'elle rangea dedans tout en s'asseyant. D'une voix elle aussi neutre, elle me dit calmement.

"-J'ai eu tes résultats sanguin. Tout va bien. Tu n'es pas malade. Aucune raison de revenir à l'infirmerie, si ce n'est, si tu es blessée."

Elle semblait si distante et j'étais tellement impuissante face à cela. Alors après un court silence, l'infirmière se leva me disant de sortir. Elle se plaça devant la porte qu'elle ouvrit. Je restai assise un moment avant de finalement me lever à mon tour. Je ne pouvais pas partir comme ça, pas de cette façon, pas sans avoir essayé d'arranger les choses. Je vis la blonde baisser la tête lorsque j'étais à quelques centimètres d'elle. La main sur la poignée, prête à partir, je lui dis avec une voix faible.

"-Clarke..."

J'avais prononcé son prénom si doucement que je pensais qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu. Mais elle cligna fortement des yeux. Et ce geste n'était pas passé inaperçu face à mon regard persistant. Il était vrai que je n'avais cessé de la regarder tout au long de ma visite. Essayant d'attraper son regard azur, en vain.

Elle releva la tête pour me faire face.

"-J'ai compris ton manège, Lexa. J'ai passé la nuit à tout fouiller, dans les moindres détails. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si tu t'es retrouvée dans la même prison que ta sœur."

Venait-elle de comprendre que j'allais m'évader? Avait-elle compris mon plan, avait-elle trouvé le sens de tout cela? Je ne pouvais pas laisser Clarke continuer. Il fallait que je lui dise la vérité par moi-même.

"-Attends Clarke. Je vais tout te dire. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser dans l'incompréhension plus longtemps."

Elle me fit signe de continuer.

"-Tu as raison, ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Comme je te l'ai dit hier, je compte sauver ma sœur. On va s'évader. Raven, Anya peut-être Octavia et moi. Je devais me rapprocher des gardes et de toi principalement parce que... Je compte passer par la trappe, juste à tes pieds."

A cet instant des centaines de pensées traversèrent mon cerveau. Mon histoire était vrai, mais une partie était incomplète. Il était vrai que je devais me rapprocher de la blonde d'une manière stratégique. Mais les sentiments avaient pris le dessus et la stratégie était devenue secondaire. C'était si simple de jouer avec Clarke. Si simple que j'avais complètement _perdu_. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il ne fallait pas que j'oublie. J'étais en prison, et ici les sentiments rendaient faible, pouvant même être dangereux. Et si je laissais Clarke me rendre faible, si je laissais Clarke être proche de moi, je la mettrais alors en danger. Je ne pouvais pas la mettre dans une situation où je ne pourrais pas la protéger. Il fallait ainsi que je garde mes distances, et ainsi, malgré que cela me brisait le cœur, lui faire croire que ce n'était que purement stratégique.

"-Je suis désolée que ce soit tombé sur toi. Il le fallait. Si j'étais proche de toi je pouvais observer les alentours et ainsi planifier l'évasion."

Elle ne me répondit pas. Elle rangea simplement mon dossier parmi les autres et resta à l'écart. Je m'approchai donc de la blonde et lui pris le poignet.

"-J'ai toujours besoin de ton aide Clarke. Sans toi je ne pourrais pas aider ma sœur."

Elle me regardait dans les yeux, les siens étaient humides. Elle prit finalement la parole tout en repoussant ma main.

"-Alors tout ça.. C'était faux, c'était pour avoir les clés? Toutes ces visites, toutes ces paroles, tous ces gestes... Putain tu m'as même embrassé! Comment j'ai pu penser une seule seconde que tu pouvais éprouver quelque chose envers moi. Je suis vraiment conne d'y avoir cru."

Vous ne pouviez pas imaginer à quel point ces mots me faisaient mal. C'était bien plus pire que toutes les souffrances faites par Ontari. Ce qui fit éclater mon cœur fut les mots que j'ai dû prononcer par la suite, un pur mensonge.

"-Tout ça, c'était faux."

Une claque. J'avais reçu une énorme gifle de sa part. Ma joue devait sans doute commencer à rougir sous la forme de ces doigts. Je l'avais bien mérité. Et au fond, si cela pouvait réduire sa douleur alors elle pouvait me gifler autant qu'elle le voulait. Je la voyais retenir ces larmes, se massant sa main douloureuse, surement dû à la claque. Son regard autrefois neutre était devenu un mélange entre haine et peine. Et moi, je la regardais, impuissante. Je voulais lui dire.  
Je voulais lui crier que je mentais, je voulais lui hurler ma peur panique qu'elle se fasse attaquer si je lui ouvrais mon cœur, lui hurler ma peur panique de mourir ici en prison, lui hurler ma peur panique de voir ma sœur mourir sur cette chaise. Je voulais lui hurler l'amour que j'éprouvais réellement pour elle. Parce que ce que je ressentais était bien plus fort que toutes ces manigances faites pour le plan. J'avais perdu à mon propre jeu. Qui aurait cru que je me serais attachée à cette femme en si peu de temps? Mes parents auraient surement honte s'ils me voyaient de là-haut.

La blonde avala difficilement sa salive. Elle se recula et finalement dans un soupir me dit doucement, sa voix étant prête à craquer.

"-Dégage."

Ce simple mot eu l'effet d'une balle. Dévastateur. Il venait de me faire comprendre une fois de plus que tout était fini. Il fallait tout de même que j'essaie de la raisonner. Le plan ne marcherait qu'avec l'aide de la blonde.

"-Clarke."

Doucement, je m'avançai. J'essayais lentement de lui prendre la main, mais elle me repoussa fortement, me criant dessus.

"-Ne me touche pas!"

Une nouvelle tentative de ma part. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner.

"-Clarke, s'il te plait."

Mais une fois de plus ce fut un échec. Un pas en avant pour moi et un pas en arrière pour Clarke. Mais la blonde avait l'avantage d'être mieux placée dans cette prison.

"-Tu as besoin que j'appelle un garde ou tu t'en vas par toi même?"

Alors pour ne pas l'énerver encore plus, je pris la décision de partir. C'était la fin. J'avais tout gâché une fois de plus.

* * *

 **Narrateur Raven.**

Après avoir discuté avec Santana et Daya à propos de qui était la plus bonasse dans la prison -et c'était définitivement Anya, je pris l'initiative de rejoindre Lexa. Il fallait qu'on planifie le plan en repérant de nouvelles stratégies pour éliminer Ontari et récupérer quelques gardes pour notre petite sortie improvisée. Mais lorsque je vis la brune taper de toute ses forces dans le mur de notre cellule, je m'inquiétais pas mal de notre situation. C'était la première fois que je voyais ma colocataire de cellule dans un état pareil. Elle qui était toujours calme, posée et réfléchie, la voilà en colère et violente. Elle semblait vraiment énervée.

"-FAIT CHIER!"

Elle finit par se calmer. Elle respirait rapidement et fortement, le sang coulait sur ses mains pour rejoindre notre pauvre sol qui n'avait rien demandé, et sa peau s'était coupée.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu as gueule d'ange? Arrête tu vas faire un trou dans le mur en tapant comme une dingue dedans. Et j'ai pas forcément envie de voir nos voisines se bouffer le minou."

Bon, je n'imaginais pas un rire de sa part, mais elle aurait pu au moins faire un effort et sourire, au lieu de ça, j'ai eu le droit à un gentil doigt d'honneur tout rouge. Tant pis pour l'humour, je lui apprendrais plus tard.  
Lexa se calma et posa son fessier sur le sol. Je me mis à ses côtés et caressa doucement son dos. C'était la première fois depuis notre rencontre que nous avions un contact de ce genre. Sans vous mentir, j'aurai préféré caresser le dos de sa sœur.

Lexa soupira.

"-J'ai tout gâché. Le plan est foutu. J'ai été faible putain. Tout ça à cause de cette putain d'Ontari."

Je lui fis un sourire compatissant, la laissant continuer.

"-Cette garce a menacé Clarke. Et moi comme une conne je suis entrée dans son jeu. Je lui ai dit qu'elle serait dans le plan et par la même occasion elle pense que j'ai un faible pour l'infirmière. Infirmière à qui j'ai raconté tout le plan et qui me déteste parce que je ne peux pas la mettre en danger. J'suis vraiment débile putain de merde!"

Et la voilà qui recommençait à s'énerver et à s'en prendre aux oreillers qui eux non plus n'avaient rien demandé.

"-Hey! Hey! Calme toi Lexa! Je vais aller parler à Clarke. Je vais arranger les choses avec Blondie. En attendant, si tu veux te venger y'a une autre blondasse qui arrive à Mount Weather aujourd'hui. Tara, Lara, ou Cara, je me souviens plus. C'est l'ennemi numéro uno de Chucky. Je te jure que si tu mets un peu de piments entre elles, la prison risque d'exploser! J'en rêve déjà! Je vois déjà la sale gueule de l'otarie quand elle va voir que se meilleure ennemie est de retour... Et occupe toi de Octavia son frère et son mec bordel, Lexa reprends toi en mains merde! Le beau cul bien rebondit de ta sœur ne vas se sauver tout seul!"

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû parler du fessier d'Anya comme ça devant Lexa. Devant Lexa énervée et folle de rage. La brune venait de m'envoyer un regard noir. Pour une fois, j'aurais peut-être dû fermer ma gueule, oui. Puis après un silence d'intense réflexion pour la brune, elle se leva et me fit face. Je me voyais déjà dans mon cercueil.

"-Tu as raison. Je vais aller voir Octavia. Après la nouvelle. Rien n'est encore perdu. Merci Raven."

Bon, à part le fait que c'était la première fois que la brune m'enlaça et me remercia, ce qui fut totalement inédit et très gênant, je me dis que finalement, j'avais eu raison d'ouvrir ma gueule. Le plan devait avancer et si je voulais sortir de cette taule, il fallait que je secoue Lexa.

"-Et ta main Lexa? Tu saignes!"

Mais elle était déjà partie. Cette nana était dingue. Quant à moi, je pris la direction de l'infirmerie.

* * *

 **Narrateur Lexa.**

Je courrais rejoindre la cours. Il était encore possible de retrouver les Blake. Mais dans ma course, je me pris un torse rude et fort qui me fit m'envoyer en l'air avant que mon cul atteigne le sol. Je levais mon regard vers cette personne. Elle faisait encore plus peur de près. La gardienne noire me tendit sa main et m'aida à me relever. Je retenais mon souffle, normalement si une détenue courait en plein couloir, c'était un avertissement. Et au bout de trois avertissement, c'était le trou. J'en avais déjà eu un lorsque l'émeute avait eu lieu, en fait, tout le monde en avait eu un ce jour là. Mais la femme à la matraque ne bougea point. Je la remerciais, pensant que c'était ce qu'elle attendait de ma part. Mais lorsque j'ai voulu la contourner pour reprendre ma course, elle se mit devant moi. Un combat de regard avait commencé. Je la fixais, elle fit de même. Pendant au moins cinq minutes, aucune de nous deux ne regarda ailleurs. Puis finalement je me laissai déconcentrer par un rire aigu d'une des détenues. Je jetai rapidement un regard vers la détenue rousse qui pouffait de rire en nous voyant.

"-Salut Lexa!"

Je fis un léger coup de tête pour saluer la rousse et lorsque mes yeux émeraudes avaient repris leur direction initial, la gardienne me souriait. C'était la première fois que je la voyais sourire. C'était un sourire flippant. Finalement je préférais lorsqu'elle ne me souriait pas.

"-Lexa Woods?"

Sa voix était grave mais beaucoup moins flippante que son regard et son sourire. Sans hésitation je lui répondis calmement.

"-Oui. Vous êtes?"

Et son sourire s'élargit.

"-Indra. Oso throu daun ogeda." (Indra. Nous combattons ensemble.)

Mon cerveau s'arrêta net. Je devenais folle. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que j'étais en prison et pourtant j'avais déjà des hallucinations, la réalité laissa sa place à l'imagination. Ce n'était pas possible autrement, comment expliquer que je venais d'entendre une gardienne dans une langue que seule ma famille et moi connaissions? Non, je devais rêver. Je pris une grande respiration pour calmer les battements de mon cœur et fermai les yeux afin de me concentrer. Je les ouvris et demandai à la gardienne.

"-Pouvez-vous répéter, s'il vous plait?"

Je fis le vide de tout ce qui m'entourait, les rires des détenues, les claquements des portes, les grincements des grilles, les cris des gardes et les pas réguliers des autres personnes qui marchaient à nos côtés. Je n'entendis plus rien, c'était le calme plat. Mes oreilles étaient prêtes à accueillir les mots de la femme en face de moi. Je pris soin de ne rien laisser m'échapper.

Elle répéta.

"-Indra. Oso throu daun ogeda. Ai badan yu op en nou moun." (Indra. Nous combattons ensemble. Je suis à votre service et à aucun autre.)

Alors je ne rêvais pas. Je ne devenais pas folle. C'était bien la réalité. Elle me prit le bras -en serrant assez fort pour que ma peau change de couleur- afin de m'emmener dans un coin plus tranquille. Elle enleva son sourire d'avant et reprit une voix sérieuse toute aussi calme.

"-Luna m'envoie."

Luna était notre cousine. Toujours présente lorsque nous avions eu besoin d'elle à la mort de nos parents, Anya avait laissé sa fille chez elle. La jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés habitait dans un petit coin paumé entouré d'eau. Ma sœur savait que là-bas, Tris n'aurait pas eu de problème avec le gouvernement. Parce que si Anya avait été attrapé et accusé à tort, elle n'était pas la seule recherchée par ces personnes. C'est donc pour cela que notre cousine s'était installée sur cette île où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. D'habitude elle n'aurait jamais pris part à notre plan, Luna ne voulant pas se mêler de nos histoires merdiques, et elle avait bien raison. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait fait appel à Indra pour nous aider. Peut-être avait-elle entendu notre appel au secours. En tout cas, ce fut une agréable surprise d'apprendre que la gardienne flippante était dans notre camps. Je venais ainsi de planifier la sortie en douce de l'isolement d'Anya pour le jour J.

* * *

 **Narrateur Clarke.**

"-Tu sais Max, je ne peux pas faire ça. Je n'ai aucun droit d'envoyer les sous pour ton frère."

Max était une des plus jeunes détenues de Mount Weather, elle venait à peine d'avoir ses 18 ans. Elle n'avait rien de violent ou de délinquant dans son comportement. Pourtant elle aussi, était considérée comme criminelle. L'amour fraternel qu'elle portait pour son frère l'avait amené ici. Tim, son frère, étant atteint d'un cancer, devait absolument aller à l'hôpital pour se soigner. Mais les soins n'étaient pas gratuits, alors la jeune fille avait décidé de braquer plusieurs magasins, afin de récolter un maximum d'argent pour pouvoir payer les soins de son frère. Mais son dernier braquage s'était mal terminé, elle a eu le temps de mettre l'argent sur un compte avant d'être arrêtée et emmenée ici. Elle me demandait donc de l'aider, d'aller débloquer l'argent pour que les opérations de Tim puissent continuer d'avoir lieu. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire cela puisque son compte ne pouvait être débloqué que dans le pays où elle l'avait placé. Et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de quitter mon travail, ma mère ne pourrait pas me remplacer autant de temps.

"-Comment je vais faire pour aller là-bas moi ?"

La jeune demoiselle fut coupé par l'entrée d'un garde.

"-Excusez-nous, Raven Reyes demande à vous voir."

Lincoln était accompagné de la mécanicienne.

"-Faites-la entrer. Je vais m'en occuper juste après."

La latina se mit sur le fauteuil d'attente tout en me souriant. Je me retournais vers la petite brune.

"-La vie de mon frère est en jeu Clarke! Tu crois que je peux me téléporter dans un autre pays comme ça en claquant des doigts ?"

L'adolescente avait beau être jeune elle n'en restait pas moins têtue et sourde à mes paroles.

"-Je vais y réfléchir! Maintenant laisse la place aux vrais blessées."

Reyes se leva et prit sa place tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil charmeur. Elle ne changera jamais. Max lui souriait en retour puis partit. La latina me fit face.

"-Je fais un peu d'asthme depuis que Lexa a repeint nos murs avec son sang."

Je soupirais. J'aurai du me douter que la brune aux yeux noisettes ne venaient pas pour des soins mais plutôt pour une thérapie. Je lui fis signe de continuer de parler quand je compris qu'elle venait discuter. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'on se connaissaient elle et moi. On était devenues amies. On pouvait se faire confiance et parfois on se disaient quelques secrets quand Reyes n'allaient pas ouvrir sa bouche. Parce que derrière ses airs de petite fille toute mignonne se cachait une vraie pipelette avare de ragots.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait la minimoys? Elle semblait nerveuse."

Quand Raven vous pose ce genre de question, c'est qu'elle souhaite récolter des informations. Et souvent ça se finissait par de gros problèmes.

"-Rien d'important, tu lui demanderas par toi même. Bon pourquoi tu viens, à part ton faux asthme?"

La brune me souriait malicieusement.

"-Lexa a dû t'en parler, je vais pécho sa soeur et on ira se barrer de là. Je crois que je vais enfin pouvoir être heureuse Clarke!"

Les problèmes, les voilà. Je savais bien que Lexa avait emporté avec elle la brune, mais je pensais que celle-ci aurait été plus intelligente et sensée. Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi penser de la belle brune aux yeux verts, pouvions-nous vraiment lui faire confiance après tout ?

Je soupirais.

"-C'est quoi votre plan exactement ?"

C'était la première fois que je voyais Raven autant excitée.

"-On a dévissé nos toilettes. On passe par l'intérieur des murs, Bellamy va couper les caméras avec mon aide, Lincoln s'occupera de garder les autres gardiens occupés, et un autre garde devra faire sortir Anya pour qu'elle puisse rejoindre l'infirmerie pendant que nous on suit Lexa dans les conduits de la clim. Après sous cette bouche à côté de la porte on rejoint les sous-terrains. On suit Lexa jusqu'à la sortie. On a des gens qui nous attendront à notre sortie la nuit pour se barrer le plus vite. J'en saurais plus quand je retrouverais Lexa."

J'aurais aimé que la détenue puisse être heureuse en partant d'ici, mais les souvenirs de Lexa refit surface.

"-T'es certaine qu'elle ne va pas t'abandonner ? Ou qu'elle n'est pas en train de te jouer un mauvais tour ?"

Raven me regarda dans les yeux et pris un air sérieux.

"-Quoi qu'elle ai pu te dire, Lexa tient énormément à toi. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Ça pue la tension sexuelle à plein nez quand vous vous regardez, à en faire bader les célibataires endurcis."

La brune avait toujours eu cette aisance de parler vulgairement en gardant la classe à la Reyes.

"-Et c'est quand votre truc ? Tu sais que je vais risquer mon boulot en vous aidant."

Mon amie se redressa sur le fauteuil.

"-On te demande de faire une erreur, d'oublier de fermer la porte, de rentrer chez toi, et faire comme tous les soirs. On a juste besoin que tu oublies de fermer la porte à clefs Clarke."

* * *

 **Narrateur Lexa.**

 **Dans la cour.**

Après avoir planifié avec Indra, le plan était finalement prêt. Tout semblait être correctement en marche, les rôles étaient distribués. Indra sera chargée de faire sortir Anya de l'isolement et elles nous rejoindront à l'infirmerie, d'où l'utilité de laisser la porte ouverte. Raven, Octavia et moi passerons par nos toilettes afin de se déplacer discrètement la nuit, Bellamy éteindra les caméras et Lincoln occupera les autres gardes, pendant que nous traverserons les conduits pour rejoindre Anya. Par la suite, nous ouvrirons la trappe en forme de bouche d'égout placé dans l'infirmerie. Nous suivrons le chemin qui nous mènera directement dans le sous-sol où les rails d'un ancien chemin de fer nous guideront jusqu'à la sortie. A ce moment, nous n'aurons plus le choix. Nous devrons sauter dans le vide et plonger dans le lac. Une petite course se fera dans la forêt, j'ai tatoué l'arbre que nous devrions croiser afin de savoir où nous serions. A cet arbre, nous serons attendu par John Murphy, qui nous emmènera avec son bateau chez Luna. Une fois chez Luna, nous pourrons travailler avec Jasper et Monty sur l'innocence de ma sœur. Si tout se passait correctement, nous arriverons à prouver que Anya avait été accusé à tort, et la police arrêtera ses recherches. Il fallait maintenant que j'aille parler à Octavia en espérant qu'elle accepte de participer à cette évasion. Et également que je m'occupe d'Ontari. J'attendais également des nouvelles de Raven quant à la réponse de Clarke.

Je marchais donc droit vers Octavia. En face de la brune, je lui souriais.

"-Que ferais-tu si un jour tu te réveilles dehors, chez toi, Octavia Blake?"

Cette phrase marchait toujours en prison. C'est avec cette question que je pouvais voir les intentions des détenues. La dernière fois que j'ai posé cette question à Piper allias Taylor Swift, elle m'a répondu qu'elle irait manger un burger. J'espérais que la brunette me réponde autre chose.  
Et ce fut le cas, Octavia haussa les sourcils.

"-J'irais vivre au Mexique avec Lincoln. On aura des enfants et je pourrais enfin être libre."

Sa réponse était satisfaisante. L'amour qu'elle portait pour le gardien et sa liberté était assez grand pour qu'elle accepte ma proposition.

"-Si je te disais que j'ai un plan pour que tu ailles au Mexique, mais qu'il me faut l'aide de ton frère et de Lincoln..."

La brune fit un bond en arrière avant de revenir et de chuchoter.

"-Tu me fais sortir d'ici et je m'occupe des mecs. Nous avons un deal."

Une poignée de mains et j'avais un soucis en moins.

* * *

Désormais il ne manquait plus qu'à éloigner Ontari. Je devais toujours lui annoncer le plan lors des travaux de demain. Mais cette dernière était bien décidée à en savoir plus avant, elle n'arrêtait pas de me fixer et de me suivre partout tel un chien. C'était donc avec impatience que j'attendais l'entrée de la blonde dont m'avait parlé Raven. Lorsque je vis le camion blanc se garer, je regardais attentivement les nouvelles détenues qui s'y trouvaient. Personne ne correspondait aux critères que Reyes m'avaient donné. J'allais repartir dans ma cellule lorsqu'un deuxième camion se gara à côté du premier. Deux gardes armés ouvrirent les portes arrières et je pouvais enfin voir à quoi ressembler l'ennemi de Ontari.

Une jeune femme au regard bleu ciel sortit du camion. Elle portait de longs cheveux blonds dans une natte tressée à la perfection. Le débardeur de prison laissait apparaître les muscles dessinés de la belle blonde. Raven avait raison, elle était canon. Elle marcha avec les deux gardes à ses côtés, elle semblait être respectée et crainte des détenues puisque personne ne parlait. Tout le monde chuchotait à l'oreille des autres, chacune des détenues la fixait. La nouvelle détenue avait la tête haute et la façon dont elle marchait montrait qu'elle avait confiance en elle. Les gardiens détacha les chaines et les menottes de la détenue lorsqu'elle était complètement rentrée dans la cours. Elle massa ses poignées tout en observant la cour. Un sourire narquois vint se placer sur ses lèvres lorsque son regard glacé croisa celui chocolaté d'Ontari. Puis quand ses yeux azur croisèrent les miens, elle pencha sa tête. Je pris l'initiative de me diriger en première vers elle afin de me présenter. Je lui tendis ma main droite.

"-Lexa Woods. Enchantée."

Elle prit un moment avant de serrer ma main et de me répondre.

"-Cara Mason. Tu es nouvelle ici, n'est-ce pas?"

Et même dans sa manière de parler, cette femme semblait confiante. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi c'était l'ennemi de la petite brune aux cicatrices.

"-C'est exact. Et je crois que nous avons une ennemie en commun."

Je lui fis un sourire charmeur et fit déplacer mon regard vers la silhouette d'Ontari. La blonde suivit mon coup d'œil et vit de qui je parlais. Elle rit rapidement et reprit son sérieux.

"-Qu'est-ce que Chucky t'a fait?"

C'était assez surprenant de l'entendre parler d'Ontari de cette manière. Je découvris donc d'où venait le surnom que Raven employait. La latina m'avait certainement caché le fait qu'elle connaissait la belle blonde bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait croire. Je mis cette réflexion de côté pour le moment. Je commençais à ouvrir ma veste offerte par la prison et tirer mon débardeur vers le bas quand Cara haussa un sourcil.

"-Joli décolleté."

Je secouais ma tête et riais face à sa remarque avant de lui montrer la cicatrice que j'avais eu à cause de la brune. Elle rit jaune puis me montra la sienne.

"-J'étais nouvelle, jeune et naïve quand j'ai rencontré Chucky. Elle m'a fait cette marque pour me prévenir que la prison lui appartenait. Au début j'étais fascinée par son personnage, je pensais être chanceuse d'être sous son aile. Tout le monde la respectait alors personne ne venait m'embêter. Puis finalement au cours du temps, j'ai vu que les femmes avaient en réalité peur d'elle. C'est quand je l'ai vu tué de ses propres mains une petite gamine sans défense qui venait d'arriver que je me suis rendue compte qu'elle était malade. Plus les jours passaient et plus j'ouvrais les yeux sur le monstre qu'elle était. J'ai monté un groupe de femmes contre elle. Quatre d'entre elles sont mortes. La cinquième est devant tes yeux. Ontari n'avait pas accepté que je prenne le contrôle de la prison, elle a tenté de me tuer également. Tu vois ses cicatrices sur le visage, elles viennent de moi. Pour chaque coup de lame qu'elle a donné à mes amies, je lui ai fait une marque. Elle a peur de ce que je suis devenue. Et elle a bien raison. J'ai passé bien trop de journées en isolement pour que ma rage ai disparu. Au contraire, elle a grandit. Et je compte bien me venger."

Son histoire révélait bien le personnage monstrueux qu'était la brune, me donnant une raison de plus pour ne pas la prendre avec moi lors de l'évasion. Je ne voudrais pas être la cause de multiples meurtres en dehors de la prison, je ne voulais pas être la cause de la libération d'une meurtrière. J'étais peinée pour les amies de Cara mais en même temps cela me permettait de trouver une alliée de force dans cette prison.

"-Je pense que nous faisons équipe, Cara."

Un sourire confiant pris place sur mes lèvres. Elle me serra la main une deuxième fois et nos regards fixèrent désormais la brune qui nous envoya un regard haineux avant de retourner dans son batiment. Encore un problème de résolu. Tout était désormais en place. Le plan était quasiment prêt à être exécuté.

* * *

Le soir venu, j'étais allongée sur mon lit, pensant toujours et encore au plan. Je me répétais les étapes dans ma tête, comme si j'avais peur d'oublier une partie importante.  
Raven me rejoignit une heure après.

"-Je pense que Clarke va faire son job. Et Octavia vient de me dire que les gardes sont ok. Je crois que tout est prêt Lexa."

Je me redressais pour m'asseoir et regarder Raven qui s'était assise par terre. Elle semblait moins folle que d'habitude, comme si quelque chose l'a tracassait.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu as Pépito?"

Appeler Raven 'Pépito' était l'une des choses que j'adorais faire en prison. En même temps, quand j'ai su qu'elle s'était tapée Juice en échange de ses gâteaux préférés, les pépitos donc, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me moquer d'elle. D'habitude la latina réagissait face à ce surnom, mais ce soir elle ne m'avait même pas lancé un regard.

"-Je crois que j'ai peur Lexa."

Un silence s'installa. Je ne voulais pas la faire fuir, je voulais qu'elle s'ouvre, qu'elle laisse parler son coeur. Cohabiter dans une cellule h24 pouvait créer des liens bien plus vite que ce que je ne pouvais imaginer. Je la laissais continuer.

"-J'ai peur de partir. J'ai passé des années ici, j'y suis depuis mes 17 ans. J'ai un toit, de la nourriture, un travail. Je vais faire quoi dehors? Je n'ai personne en dehors de cette prison, Lexa. Je n'ai personne à retrouver, personne ne m'attend là-bas, j'ai pas de famille. Ma seule famille, elle est ici, ma seule famille c'est Clarke, c'est Abby. Je vais faire quoi une fois là-bas? Je vais faire quoi là-bas hein? J'ai oublié comment vivre, Lexa, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de me retrouver seule. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire une fois dans la nature. J'ai peur de retomber dans la drogue. J'ai peur de me retrouver à la rue. J'ai peur de regretter. J'ai peur de rejoindre l'inconnu. J'ai peur putain!"

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 **Alors alors!**  
Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? _Désolée du petit retard et désolée pour les fautes oubliées! _

**Vous êtes dans la peau de Lexa, comment réagissez-vous face à l'attitude de Raven?**

C'est une question personnelle! Je choisirais parmi vos réponses.  
D'ailleurs le jour J approche, le plan est prêt, il ne manque plus qu'à agir contre Ontari et prier pour que Clarke "oublie" de fermer la porte. ;)

 _Merci de vos reviews, follows et favs, ça fait toujours plaisir!_

 **Anonyme:** Et bien merci d'avoir commenté pour la première fois! Ta réponse a bien été prise en compte! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

 **Clexa forever:** Tes idées sont notées, merci de ton commentaire! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu!

Voilà, j'espère encore une fois que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous dis à la prochaine !

 _ **-Little Monkey.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Toutes les informations et réponses aux reviews guests sont à la fin du chapitre.  
**  
*Inspirée de Prison Break, OITNB, Wentworth et The 100.

*Rating T+.

*Désolée pour les fautes.

*Vos choix influencent la suite de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Précédemment dans "May we meet again, Clarke":** Clarke a finalement compris le plan de Lexa, la brune lui a donc expliqué son intention de s'évader. Lexa a fait la connaissance d'Indra, envoyée par Luna. Et Octavia a fait un marché avec la brune. Lexa a également pu rencontrer Cara, avec qui elle va se lier contre Ontari. Et Raven commence à paniquer.

 **Vos choix:** Vous avez voulu que Lexa rassure Raven.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Partie 1 Oeil pour oeil.**

 **Narrateur Lexa.**

 **Le soir.**

"-J'ai peur de partir. J'ai passé des années ici, j'y suis depuis mes 17 ans. J'ai un toit, de la nourriture, un travail. Je vais faire quoi dehors? Je n'ai personne en dehors de cette prison Lexa. Je n'ai personne à retrouver, personne ne m'attends là-bas, j'ai pas de famille. Ma seule famille, elle est ici, ma seule famille c'est Clarke, c'est Abby. Je vais faire quoi une fois là-bas? Je vais faire quoi là-bas hein? J'ai oublié comment vivre, Lexa, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de me retrouver seule. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire une fois dans la nature. J'ai peur de retomber dans la drogue. J'ai peur de me retrouver à la rue. J'ai peur de regretter. J'ai peur de rejoindre l'inconnu. J'ai peur putain!"

C'était la première fois que je voyais Raven dans un état pareil. D'habitude la latina montrait un côté plutôt souriant, taquin et fort. Ce soir, elle était incertaine et la peur prenait place. J'aurais dû me douter que quelqu'un aurait eu ce comportement, c'était tout à fait compréhensible face à ce qu'on s'apprêtait de faire. Mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne que chaque jour que nous vivions était l'inconnu. Qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains pour faire face à ses peurs et ses doutes, qu'elle aille de l'avant, parce que personne ne savait ce qui composait notre lendemain. Il fallait également, du moins j'en avais envie, que je rassure Reyes quant à la suite de notre évasion. Evidemment que je n'allais pas la laisser dans la nature seule face aux flics qui nous poursuivront. Déjà, elle risquerait de se faire trouver, -même si je ne remets pas en question son talent de camouflage- puis de toute manière je préférais avoir mes compagnons de cellules avec moi. Surtout si Anya retrouve le sourire grâce à la brune.

"-Ecoute Raven, c'est la première et dernière fois que je te dis ça, tu es ma famille maintenant. Je suis ta famille. Et la famille s'entraide, la famille prend soin de l'autre. Tu crois que je vais t'abandonner dans la nature au moment où tu auras le plus besoin de nous ? La vie fait peur. On a tous peur de l'avenir. Est-ce qu'on s'arrête pour autant de vivre ? Non. On continue de vivre chaque jour. C'est comme ça qu'on avance. Il faut se battre, faire face à ses peurs. Et tu n'es pas obligée de te battre seule. Nous sommes là. Tu pourras peut-être venir vivre avec Anya et moi. Tu sais, je suis certaine que ma sœur adorera te mater le cul au Mexique aussi."

Raven ria aux éclats et me remercia silencieusement. Elle se posa sur son lit et nous nous endormions.

* * *

 **Le lendemain.**

 **6H00**

L'eau brûlante coulait sur mon corps dévêtu, me laissant frissonner de bonheur. C'était mon moment préféré de la journée. On pouvait prendre sa douche le matin à l'heure qu'on voulait en prison, alors je venais toujours au moins une heure en avance pour être seule. Je pouvais ainsi me retrouver avec moi-même. Seul le bruit de l'eau résonnait dans la pièce, aucune parole, aucun cris. Je fermais les yeux pour ressentir l'eau chaude tomber sur mon visage. C'était calme, je pouvais presque imaginer être chez moi, prenant ma douche comme n'importe qui le ferait. C'était reposant, apaisant. La chaleur de l'eau créait une buée qui remplissait les douches, donnant une ambiance relaxante à cette pièce. Je pourrais presque m'endormir dans cette position, les yeux fermés, la tête levée faisant face à la pomme de douche, le bruit de l'eau encore chaude qui tombait sur le sol désormais glissant et le sentiment d'être tranquille pour au moins un quart d'heure dans ma journée. Parce que je savais qu'après je devrais retourner dans les manipulations, les stratégies et les plans d'évasion. Mais pour le moment, je profitais des dernières minutes de confort.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir fortement, brusquement. Cela devait surement être Cara ou Raven. Mais tout à coup ma tête cogna fortement le mur pour y rester collée. Mes cheveux étaient tirés et je pouvais sentir un corps collant le mien. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir un visage pale et blessé, et des cheveux bruns que je ne connaissais que trop bien. La brune était armée et avait posée sa lame de rasoir sur mon cou tout en fermant l'eau. Elle me retourna pour me faire face et me lécha sadiquement ma brûlure à la poitrine.

"- Alors, l'évasion avance? J'espère que tes marques te plaisent. Lexa."

Elle prononça doucement mon prénom. Je lui lançais un regard moqueur. Mais au moment où j'allais parler, une goutte de sang coula sur le carrelage blanc des douches, faisant résonner un écho. La brune se mordit les lèvres avant de venir embrasser mon arcade maintenant ouverte. La détenue ne se pria pas pour laisser échapper un gémissement suite à cet acte. Je décidais de rentrer dans son jeu pour sauver mes fesses.

"-Tu as l'air d'apprécier le gout qu'elles ont en tout cas. Ontari."

Je faisais comme elle, je prononçai doucement son nom. Elle riait fortement comme elle savait si bien le faire. Et moi je priais intérieurement pour que tout se passe comme prévu. La brune me plaqua encore plus fortement contre le mur des douches avant de venir mordre mon cou assez fort pour y laisser encore une fois le sang s'échapper. Elle alluma l'eau et je souriais intérieurement. L'eau faisait un boucan d'enfer, il était presque impossible d'entendre quelqu'un arriver doucement lorsque la pomme était ouverte. Et c'est ce qui me sauva; la discrétion de mes alliées.

Ontari, bien trop occupée à embrasser mon cou, se laissa surprendre par Cara. La blonde attrapa ses cheveux et la tira en arrière laissant sa propre jambe faire chuter la brune. Je laissais l'eau couler afin que personne ne puisse entendre ce qui se passait dans les douches. Cara frappait Ontari au visage. Je la laissais faire et m'habillais après m'être séchée. La blonde leva la brunette, la tenant fermement et je faisais désormais face à Ontari. Malgré les coups reçus, la petite brune me souriait et me cracha au visage le sang qu'elle avait dans la bouche. M'essuyant le visage, je la regardais dans les yeux d'un air menaçant, puis finalement je m'adressai à Cara.

"-Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. "

La blonde acquiesça. Ontari en profita pour nous emmerder.

"-Alors Lexa, tu as changé de blonde? L'infirmière n'était pas au niveau sexuellement? Quoi, tu comptes t'évader avec elle aussi?"

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas m'énerver, je devais être forte psychologiquement afin de ne pas craquer. Je ne voulais pas lui donner ce qu'elle attendait. Cara, elle, de son côté, ne se priva pas pour lui donner un petit coup de genou dans la jambe de la brune, ce que je supposais être un avertissement. Mais la blonde me regarda avec un regard perplexe.

"-Pose-là ta question." Lui dis-je calmement.

"-Tu penses vraiment t'évader?"

Je fis deux pas pour arriver aux lavabos et regarder dans le miroir mon arcade toujours ouverte. Je soupirais et répondis enfin à la blonde.

"-Oui. Cette nuit."

Je pouvais voir le sourire fier d'Ontari se placer sur sa bouche ensanglantée. Notre plan marchait à la perfection, la brune plongeait la tête la première dans notre manigance. Notre petite conversation prit fin quand la porte s'ouvrit. Raven, Octavia, Helena qui était rentrée du trou et Indra étaient désormais dans la pièce. L'ambiance se réchauffa et le regard joueur d'Ontari se transforma en quelque chose de plus sombre.

"-Indra il faut que tu m'emmènes voir Clarke. Helena, Cara, vous avez carte blanche avec Ontari mais je la veux encore vivante. Raven, Octavia je vous laisse casser les douches. On se retrouve dans la cours à 10h00. O', dit à Lincoln d'amener Anya. C'est le grand jour les filles. J'espère que vous avez préparé vos affaires."

* * *

 **Narrateur Clarke.**

 **7h00.**

Dire que j'avais dormi aurait été un mensonge. En réalité, je n'avais pas arrêté de changer de côté dans mon lit, changeant de position toutes les secondes, ayant soit trop chaud, soit trop froid. Mes pensées me faisaient cogiter, il m'était impossible de trouver le sommeil. C'était comme si j'avais bu des dizaines de tasses de café. Alors ce matin, c'était avec des cernes longues de 3 kilomètres que je suis venue travailler. Et évidemment, ma première patiente de la journée était Lexa.

"-Encore une bagarre." lui dis-je, blasée, voyant son arcade ouverte.

Elle avait son débardeur qui laissait apercevoir tous ses tatouages mais aussi sa brûlure sur le corps. Elle avait du l'utiliser pour arrêter le sang couler de son arcade et de son cou parce que le blanc du tissu était couvert de sang. Je mis mes gants et sortis tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour soigner son arcade et la morsure. Je pris donc de l'eau oxygénée pour nettoyer la plaie et recousu son arcade. Pour son cou un bandage suffisait. Elle était soignée rapidement. Mais je savais qu'elle resterait encore un peu. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. Et je ne savais pas si je pouvais lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Je rangeais mon matériel et je sentais son regard me fixer. Je lui tournais le dos, attendant qu'elle parte. Mais elle se leva pour m'approcher. Je lui fis alors face, la regardant dans les yeux. Elle semblait légèrement mal à l'aise, pour une fois, c'était moi qui menait la danse.

"-Ma sœur n'a plus beaucoup de temps. On va bientôt partir. Surement dans deux jours."

Leur évasion était prévue beaucoup plus tôt que ce que je ne pensais. J'aurais dû me douter que ce jour viendrait rapidement, mais j'espérais qu'au fond, tout cela s'annule. Qu'elle prenne conscience des risques et de toute la suite de l'aventure. Les flics les lâcheront pas une fois dehors. J'aurais aimé changer sa décision, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre. La vie de sa sœur était en jeu, moi-même je me demandais ce que j'aurais pu faire pour une personne de ma famille. La vérité était que je pourrais tuer. Je n'allais donc pas la juger. Au fond, je comprenais bien qu'elle essayait simplement de sauver Anya.

"-Je..."

La brune ne me laissa pas continuer. Elle s'approcha, puis elle prit ma main dans la sienne.

"-Clarke. Je n'ai pas besoin de réponse. Je voulais juste te prévenir, que tu saches que c'est cette semaine qu'on a besoin de toi. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne vais pas te manipuler comme j'aurai pu le faire. Je veux juste que tu saches qu'une fois à l'extérieur, j'aimerais te parler. Il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas te dire ici. Certaines choses qui me tiennent à cœur. Dans l'optique où tu oublies de fermer à clés le jour J, je te laisserais un mot dans ton tiroir, je le mettrais au fond. J'espère que tu le liras. Je voudrais te remercier également, d'avoir pris soin de moi. Mes blessures ont bien cicatrisées."

Elle avait toujours cette façon de sourire sans le montrer vraiment, gardant une certaine distance. Et ce sourire elle l'avait eu encore une fois ce matin. Je lui souriais, malgré tout, moi aussi. Parce que derrière tout ça, se cacher une femme préoccupée par la peine de sa sœur. Et même si j'étais enfant unique, je pouvais ressentir la peur qu'elle éprouvait pour Anya. Je ne lui répondis pas. Je ne savais tout simplement pas quoi lui dire. Alors un silence s'installa, mais rapidement, Lexa le brisa.

"-A plus tard."

C'est ainsi, sur cette dernière phrase qu'elle ouvrit la porte. Et sans savoir comment, je l'ai appelé d'une voix désespérée, d'une voix faible.

"-Lexa. Attends."

Oui. Oui, je voulais lui dire. Lui dire que j'avais été trop rapidement charmée par la brune. Que mes sentiments avaient pris le dessus, que j'avais eu un coup de cœur pour cette femme. Mais qu'aujourd'hui, je m'étais reprise. J'avais fait le vide et mes idées étaient claires. Je pensais oublier Finn avec Lexa, je pensais pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien avec elle. Mais je m'étais trompée, tout avait été trop vite. Et pourtant rien ne sortit de ma bouche. Parce que je ne pouvais pas la briser déjà plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Non, je ne pouvais pas.

"-Non rien."

Et je la regardais partir, sans bouger. Incapable d'agir correctement.

* * *

 **Narrateur Anya.**

 **10h00.**

 _Les gardes venaient me chercher. Il faisait encore nuit, ma cellule était dans le noir total. Puis les bruits d'ouvertures des portes me firent sursauter. Je me suis vite retrouvée sur la chaise. Mes cheveux coupés, le casque et la grosse éponge, me laissant le crane tout humide. Mes poignets attachés, mes chevilles également. Je fis une dernière prière. Je pouvais voir ma famille derrière la vitre. Tous me regardaient avec tristesse. Je pouvais voir ma sœur pleurer. On avait tous échoué. L'eau de l'éponge se mélangeait avec les gouttes de sueur qui coulaient sur mes tempes. C'était bien trop stressant. Parce qu'au fond je n'étais pas prête. Je n'étais pas prête de mourir pour un crime que je n'avais pas commis. Les gardes firent le décompte. 10 secondes. Il me restait exactement 10 secondes pour faire mes adieux. 9 secondes. Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Tous mes souvenirs refirent surface. 8 secondes. La mort de mes parents, la peine de cœur de ma sœur. 7 secondes. Les moments de joies et de bonheur que j'ai pu vivre avec ma sœur avant tout ça. 6 secondes. Puis tout cet enfer. La prison, les cris, les pleurs. 5 secondes. Les faux espoirs que ma sœur m'avaient donné avec son évasion. 4 secondes. Le sourire de la latina me fit face aussi. Son si beau sourire. 3 secondes. Et maintenant je voyais la mort venir me chercher. Je me demandais ce que c'était que la vie après la mort. 2 secondes. Tout le monde fermait ses yeux derrière la vitre qui nous séparait. 1 seconde. Mon dernier soupire. Mon dernier sourire à mes amies. Et le début d'un repos paisible. 0. "-Anya!"_

"-Anya!"

Un réveil en sursaut. C'était devenu habituel depuis une semaine. J'avais la trouille, mais je ne le montrais pas, il fallait que je sois forte pour Lexa. Pour moi-même.

"-Anya ta sieste est terminée. C'est l'heure de bosser."

Je détestais la peinture. L'odeur me rendait nauséeuse et me donnait un mal de crâne. Je mis quelques temps à me lever et émerger, puis je suivis la gardienne. Une fois dans la pièce à peindre, je retrouvais Lexa et les autres. Elles avaient toutes l'air heureuses aujourd'hui. C'était toujours mieux pour commencer une journée dans cette taule.

Octavia prit la parole.

"-C'est bon les gardes sont en train de s'occuper des douches, en même temps vu l'émeute que ça a causé quand les tarées ont vu qu'elles pourraient pas prendre leur douche..."

Ma sœur lui souriait. Elle aussi avait l'air heureuse. J'adorais la voir comme ça. C'était rare.

"-Parfait. Et Ontari?"

Helena se montra alors, des cheveux dans la main.

"-Sestra s'est occupée du problème. Ils vont la prendre pour une folle comme prévu."

Lexa reprit la parole et nous donna des conseils.

"-Bon, ce soir personne ne fait de conneries. On reste sagement dans sa cellule, ou à vos habitudes. Ontari devrait dire qu'on s'évade ce soir. Une fois que les gardes auront vu que personne ne s'est échappé, qu'elle est chauve et que les douches ont été cassé, ils la mettront en asile. On sera débarrassés. Allez, finissons cette peinture."

Tout le monde avait l'air heureux. On aurait presque pu penser qu'elles avaient oublié où elles étaient.

* * *

 **Narrateur Ontari.**

 **12H00**

L'heure du dernier repas avant de rejoindre nos cellules pour l'après-midi était arrivée. Le groupe de Lexa était réuni. Il y avait Octavia, Helena, Raven, Cara, et leur leader. Elles étaient toutes en train de rire, se mêlant dans la foule. Plateaux en mains elles rejoignirent leur table. Je vis Roman veiller sur la salle remplies de détenues. C'était le moment d'entrer en jeu. Je me plaçais derrière lui, et lui donna discrètement un coup de coude pour avoir son attention. Je pris mon plateau et mes couverts pour ne pas avoir l'air suspecte.

"-Ce soir. Cent pour cent certaine. Prépare le matos."

Après un raclement de gorge de sa part pour me confirmer qu'il avait bien entendu mon information, je continuais ma route pour remplir mes assiettes. J'allais me la jouer discrète jusqu'à ce soir. Si Lexa pensait me la faire à l'envers, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

* * *

 **Partie 2 : Dent pour dent.**

 **Narrateur Lexa.**

"-Les mains derrière le dos."

Il était 19h00 et tout le monde était déjà de retour dans leurs cellules. Le dîner avait été reçu et toutes les filles s'étaient comportées à carreaux. Tout se déroulait comme prévu. Sauf cette partie du plan. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce flic me menotte ce soir, à cette heure là, pourquoi fallait-il que ce flic soit le plus ripou au monde. Raven qui était à mes côtés lui posait des questions. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait? Mais personne ne lui répondit. L'homme se contenta de me crier une fois de plus pour me montrer sa supériorité.

"-J'AI DIT : Les mains derrière le dos!"

Le garde préféré d'Ontari me projeta au mur pour me menotter sans aucune délicatesse. Je savais qu'au fond quelque chose était en train de se manigancer sans que je sois au courant. Mais quelque chose m'indiquait que j'allais vite le savoir. Le garde me poussa alors hors de la cellule et je fis signe à Raven que je contrôlais la situation. Roman et moi faisions quelques pas et nous arrivions dans l'infirmerie. Le plus étrange était que Clarke n'était pas là. Roman me laissa seule dans l'infirmerie et prit place devant la porte qu'il ferma.

Je regardais autour de moi et le rideau qui cachait le lit des patients s'ouvrit. J'étais déçue de ne pas y voir Clarke. Au lieu de cela, je fis face à Ontari. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas montrer mon étonnement quand j'aperçus ses cheveux manquants. Helena et Cara avaient du lui couper les cheveux. C'était une assez bonne idée, je dois dire. Mais pas assez pour déstabiliser la brune. La jeune femme s'approcha de moi.

"-T'aurais jamais du faire ça Lexa. Mes cheveux coupés? C'est pas un soucis, ça va repousser. Mais tu vois ça, mon petit cœur fragile, il ne va pas pouvoir se guérir. Et tu sais ce que je fais aux vilaines filles qui me brisent le cœur et qui crache sur ma confiance?"

Il fallait que je gagne du temps pour comprendre comment me sortir de cette merde.

"-Laisse moi partir l'évasion se fait ce soir." lui dis-je, essayant de rester crédible. Ce qui fut un échec total.

"-Non non, Lexa. La sortie ne se fait pas ce soir. Ta blonde est assez bavarde quand elle n'a pas le choix tu sais... Avec quelques menaces, un couteau sous la gorge et une légère pression on arrive à la faire parler."

Mes sourcils se froncèrent et mes poings se serrèrent.

"-Je te jure que.."

Ontari me coupa la parole et d'un air menaçant me pointa du doigt.

"-Que quoi Lexa, que quoi ? Tu ne me menaces pas quand t'es en position de soumission Lexa. C'est moi qui diriges la prison, c'est moi qui fait rentrer la dope, les armes, et tu penses que ta petite bande de bras cassés va y changer quelque chose en me coupant deux trois mèches ? Tu crois que j'ai la chienne? Tu ne me fais pas peur Lexa Woods. Et je te promets que la prochaine fois que t'essaies de me niaiser, ta petite Clarke adorée va passer un mauvais quart d'heure. J'ai toute les preuves, Lexa. Si tu me plantes un couteau dans le dos, j'ai assez de preuves pour prouver ta relation avec l'infirmière. Elle sera virée, et arrêtée. Si je ne la tue pas avant. C'est ça que tu veux? Hein, Lexa, c'est ça que tu veux? Et si ça ne suffit pas, je m'occuperais de ta sœur. Et de tes petites copines de cellules. Je m'occuperais de chacune d'elles, une par une."

 _Lexa, réfléchis, réfléchis, réfléchis Lexa!_

"-As-tu compris ou faut-il que je me fasse comprendre autrement que verbalement ?"

Il y avait un moyen, il y avait un moyen de s'en sortir, de reprendre le contrôle, _réfléchis Lexa putain!_

Ontari me fixa. J'avais perdu. J'avais joué et j'avais perdu. J'avais compris maintenant. Ce n'était pas toujours les bons qui réussissaient. Ce n'était pas toujours nous qui avions raison. Et parfois il fallait faire des choix, contraignants, difficiles. Mais nous n'avions pas toujours la chance de prendre la bonne solution. Et ce soir, je l'avais compris. Je ne pouvais pas tout diriger comme bon me semblait, parce que je n'étais pas seule et que quelqu'un me faisait face, quelqu'un de fort. Je n'avais donc pas le choix. Je devais prendre Ontari avec moi pour l'évasion. Je devrais faire sortir une criminelle dangereuse dans la nature pour sauver ma sœur et la vie de Clarke.

Je soupirais, laissant s'échapper toutes mes pensées. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire, j'étais coincée. Je lui répondis alors, fermant les yeux.

"-C'est bon. Je vais te faire évader. Pour de vrai. J'arrête les conneries."

Ontari recula d'un pas et reprit un sourire narquois, sadique.

"-Bah tu vois, quand tu veux! C'est pas si compliquée que ça!"

La brune se dirigea vers la porte, se retournant une dernière fois.

"-Ta blonde est dans les toilettes, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop pour le bandage. On se voit demain matin !"

Puis elle partit en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je pouvais enfin libérer toute la pression de la journée et quelques secondes plus tard j'ouvris la porte des WC et détacha Clarke qui n'osait même plus me regarder dans les yeux. Je lui enlevais son bandage de la bouche et pour la première fois depuis mon entrée en prison, c'était moi qui prenait soin d'elle. Je la pris dans mes bras, c'était ma façon de lui dire que j'étais désolée, silencieusement, sans mots, laissant mes bras la réconforter.

Je fermais les yeux un instant. Espérant me réveiller de ce cauchemars. Mais j'avais beau me pincer, rien ne se passait. Alors j'ouvris mes yeux pour faire face à ce regard azur. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle aussi avait envie de se réveiller de cette merde. Cette merde dans laquelle je l'ai mise malgré moi. J'aimerais retourner en arrière, revenir au bon vieux temps, où rien n'était important, où la seule chose qui nous importait était de savoir s'il allait neiger à Noël.

"-J'aimerais que tu me laisses seule, Lexa."

Cette phrase était sortie de nulle part. Je n'étais même pas certaine de bien l'avoir entendue. Pourtant l'expression du visage de Clarke le montrait bien. Elle voulait que je parte. Je ne voulais pas la laisser, j'avais tellement envie de lui dire à quel point j'étais désolée pour tout ce que je lui faisais vivre. Je pris son visage d'ange dans mes mains et approchais mes lèvres vers les siennes. Mais Clarke recula et fit plusieurs non d'affilés de la tête. Elle m'avait repoussé, rejeté. Et comme je n'avais plus la force de me battre ce soir, je pris la direction de la sortie. Les yeux remplis de larmes, prêtes à sortir.

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

Désolée pour les fautes oubliées! 

_**Alors!**_ Le plan de Lexa ne s'est pas tout à fait déroulé comme prévu! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?  
Le jour J approche, pensez-vous que tout va se dérouler comme prévu ? Avez-vous hâte de voir l'évasion ? Ou plutôt, êtes-vous prêts à vous évader de cette prison ? ;)

 _Merci de vos follows, favs, et reviews, c'est très plaisant de vous lire et voir que vous accrochez! :)_

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le jour J les monkeys!

 _ **-Little Monkey.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Toutes les informations et réponses aux reviews guests sont à la fin du chapitre.  
**  
*Inspirée de Prison Break, OITNB, Wentworth et The 100.

*Rating T.

*Désolée pour les fautes.

*Vos choix influencent la suite de l'histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7: La grande évasion. PARTIE 1.**

 **Narrateur Lexa.**

 **Le lendemain matin.**

C'était ce soir. Cette nuit. Il fallait à tout prix s'évader dans la nuit. La peine de mort de ma sœur étant dans quelques jours, nous devions partir de cette prison aujourd'hui. Et nous n'avions pas le droit à l'erreur. Tout devait être prêt. C'est donc avec précaution que j'avais été voir chacun des membres de l'évasion pour leur dire exactement leur rôle. Comme prévu, Indra fera sortir Anya de l'isolement. Elles nous rejoindront à l'infirmerie. Raven, Octavia, Ontari et moi-même passerons donc par les toilettes qu'on avait dévissé afin de se déplacer discrètement derrière les murs des cellules et avec l'aide de Bellamy qui éteindra les caméras, nous passerons les conduits pour rejoindre ma sœur. Lincoln devra donc impérativement occuper les gardiens à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie pour ne pas que l'une de nous se fasse repérer. Une fois dans l'infirmerie, nous traverserons le chemin qui nous mènera au sous-sol. Nous devrions y retrouver les rails de l'ancien chemin de fer qui nous guidera jusqu'à la sortie. Pour le moment il fallait simplement que j'aille voir Clarke. Il me fallait une réponse claire de sa part. Je demandais donc à un garde de m'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je fus escorter jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et c'est Clarke elle-même qui m'ouvrit.

"-Bonjour, Lexa. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?"

Le vouvoiement de la blonde et son sourire magnifique me fit bizarre, je n'étais plus habituée à la voir comme cela. Mais une fois le garde partit, elle prit une toute autre apparence. Elle soupira et me dit, cette fois-ci sans un sourire.

"-Tu veux?"

La blonde reprit ses occupations sur son ordinateur.

"-Une réponse claire."

Je la voyais se tendre. Elle se retourna pour me regarder. Je décidais donc de continuer.

"-Ce que tu vas faire cette nuit va te hanter toute ta vie, Clarke. Mais, Octavia, Raven, ma soeur, Cara, Max, tous, nous te seront reconnaissantes, et Ontari ne montera aucun dossier contre toi... N'as-tu pas envie de voir des gens innocents comme Max, comme ma sœur, comme Santana dehors?"

"-Arrête tout, Lexa, vous n'allez pas y arriver."

Je m'adossais à son bureau pour avoir accès à son regard. Elle n'avait toujours pas quitté son écran des yeux.

"-On n'a pas le temps Clarke! C'est trop tard!"

Elle quitta enfin son ordinateur du regard et se leva pour me faire face.

"-Non, non! Ne fait pas ça! Annule. Je ne peux plus."

"-C'est notre seul choix, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi! Tu aurais pu prévenir tout le monde, le directeur, les gardes, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu n'as rien dit, même pas à ta famille, tes amis, personne. Une vie est en jeu, Clarke. Et c'est pas n'importe laquelle!"

Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce, elle semblait agitée.

"-Et si ça ne marchait pas? Et si on se trompait, et si Bellamy et Lincoln ne vont pas vous aider? Et si l'infirmerie ne menait pas là où tu penses?"

"-Arrête, Clarke."

"-Je pourrais laisser tomber la clé lors d'une émeute, tu pourrais la récupérer."

"-L'émeute provoquera une punition globale et plus de sécurité partout."

Elle s'arrêta de tourner en rond et me fis face.

"-Et si Bellamy et Lincoln se font chopper?"

Je comprenais enfin pourquoi elle se faisait autant de soucis.

"-Tu tiens à eux."

Elle fronça ses sourcils.

"-Je tiens à vous tous."

"-Mais beaucoup plus à eux... Sinon tu m'aiderais. Sinon tu aiderais ma sœur."

"-Lexa, on a besoin d'eux pour vous faire échapper. Et je suis la première personne qu'ils vont virer si ça se sait. Je risquerais même de me retrouver en prison."

Elle n'avait pas tord. Et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si Clarke se ferait arrêtée par ma faute. Dans un chuchotement, je lui dis alors.

"-Viens avec nous."

La blonde se raidit.

"-Quoi?"

"-Viens avec moi."

"-C'est absurde et tu le sais."

Je m'approchais de l'infirmière.

"-Pars avec nous. Clarke. Viens avec nous au Mexique."

Mais la jolie blonde ne semblait pas accepter ma demande. Elle soupira et me chuchota encore une fois.

"-Ne le fais pas. S'il te plait. Reste."

Voyant que la situation tournait en rond, je commençais à m'énerver légèrement.

"-Je n'ai pas le choix, Clarke!"

Je n'étais pas la seule à hausser le ton. La tension régnait dans l'infirmerie.

"-Tu vas te faire tuer! Quand ils auront compris votre manège, ils vont envoyer des troupes à vos trousses et tireront à vue d'œil. Je t'en supplie, fais moi confiance pour une seule fois et annule ton plan!

"-Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas faire ça à Anya."

On avait toutes les deux nos raisons de refuser les propositions de l'autre. Mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre, il fallait que je m'active si je voulais que tout soit prêt pour ce soir.

"-Je dois aller téléphoner il est bientôt midi. J'espère que ce soir ce sera ouvert. Oublie pas mon mot dans ton bureau demain matin..."

Je n'avais même pas pris le temps d'attendre une réponse de la blonde, j'étais partie en direction des cabines téléphoniques.

* * *

J'insérai ma carte et composai le numéro.

"-Allo, Murphy.

-Ah Lexa! Ca y est, elle est enceinte? Le bébé va sortir?

-Oui, l'accouchement se déroule ce soir, cette nuit. Je ne sais pas combien d'enfants ça va leur faire.

-Cinq enfants. Ça devrait aller si ils se tassent tous dans la maison ça ira tranquille.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont pouvoir rentrer à cinq quand la baraque?

-Oui. Ils avaient tout préparé. Rappelle toi, l'argent mis de coté pour les cinq gosses. Mais il ne faudra pas qu'ils en refassent un sixième.

-Bon, et bah je te dis à plus tard. Je compte sur toi pour aller à l'accouchement ce soir.

-J'y serais commandant! Haha, allez à plus."

Ma conversation secrète (car je savais que les appels téléphoniques étaient sous écoute, il fallait trouver un moyen d'entrer en contact avec Murphy pour qu'il sache quand venir nous récupérer et avec quel type de bateau) étant terminée, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre la soirée.

* * *

 **Narrateur Raven.**

"-Ok donc pour éteindre les caméras et mettre en boucle la vidéo que tu veux, tu as compris Bellamy?"

"-Oui, c'est bon. Merci Raven."

Bellamy et moi étions chargés de la communication et du système de sécurité. Heureusement pour moi, Bellamy était bon élève et comprenais bien tout ce que je lui disais. Nous avions refait encore et encore les étapes pour qu'il sache exactement quoi faire ce soir. De l'autre côté, Octavia nous regardait. Elle avait été parler à Lincoln en début de matinée, il lui avais dit que tout allait se dérouler comme Lexa nous le disait et qu'il s'occuperait de distraire les gardes ce soir. Tout était presque prêt. Il ne manquait plus qu'à s'occuper d'une personne, la plus importante, Anya. Et c'était Indra qui était chargée de faire sortir l'asiatique. Je ne savais pas quel était le plan de la gardienne, mais j'espérais au plus profond de mon cœur que son plan marcherait autant que le notre.

Une fois que j'avais tout expliqué, je retournais dans ma cellule et retrouvais Lexa. La brune était allongée sur son lit.

Je lui dis alors:

"-Tout est prêt chez nous."

"-On a de la place pour cinq personnes dans le bateau."

Je la voyais pensive. De mon côté, j'étais un peu surprise par sa réponse.

"-Mais on est beaucoup plus..."

Elle ne me répondit qu'un simple hochement de tête avant de me dire, d'une voix agacée.

"-Je sais. Ce soir c'est que toi, Octavia, Ontari, Anya et moi."

Il manquait des personnes. Des personnes qui avaient contribué à notre plan. Des personnes que Lexa avait prévenu de l'évasion. Des personnes qui haïront Lexa pour cela.

"-Cara, Helena, Santana, Max, on les oublie?"

"-On n'a pas le choix. Faut qu'on les fasse sauter."

Je ne pouvais pas la contredire. Je n'étais pas celle qui faisait le plan, je n'étais pas celle qui avait des choix à faire. Je n'étais pas celle qui avait les responsabilités sur mon dos. J'étais simplement celle qui partira ce soir, direction le Mexique. Alors non, je ne pouvais pas dire quelque chose à Lexa. Elle devait faire des sacrifices, et au fond, j'étais bien contente de faire partie de l'évasion. Alors je ne répondis rien. J'hochais la tête simplement. Le silence commençait à être pesant. Alors une question me vint à l'esprit.

"-Clarke est au courant pour les autres filles ?"

Lexa leva sa tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

"-Non. Et elle ne doit pas le savoir."

Je soupirais et regardais à travers les barreaux les cellules des autres détenues. Je lui dis calmement.

"-Elle va te détester."

La jeune femme remit sa tête sur son oreiller et fermait ses yeux.

"-Elle me déteste déjà."

Mal à l'aise de la tournure de notre conversation, je changeais de sujet.

"-Bon, Octavia s'occupe d'informer Ontari. On est tous prêts. T'as été voir Indra?"

"-Oui ce matin. Elle m'a assuré que l'évasion aller se dérouler comme prévu."

"-Sauf si Clarke ne laisse pas ouvert."

"-Elle va laisser ouvert."

"-Je te trouve bien trop sereine."

La jeune femme s'asseyait sur le côté de son lit.

"-La vérité c'est que.. J'essaie de me persuader qu'elle va laisser ouvert. Parce qu'en fait, j'en ai aucune idée de ce va faire Clarke."

Puis Lexa soupira. Il était temps qu'on arrête de parler de notre évasion.

"-Si un jour on m'avait dit que je m'évaderais de prison avec deux sœurs canons..."

De légers rires se firent entendre dans notre batiment. C'étaient les nôtres. Nos derniers souvenirs dans cette prison terne.

* * *

 **Le soir.**

 **Narrateur Lexa.**

"-Ok Raven tu peux faire signe!"

La brune mit son miroir de façon à faire un petit coup de lumière dans les cellules voisines afin que Octavia et Ontari puissent savoir que c'était le moment de passer par le trou de nos toilettes dévissées.

"-C'est parti, on s'casse d'ici!"

Raven mit un drap sur la porte de notre cellule pour que personne ne puisse voir qu'on était en train de s'échapper. Une fois prête nous traversions l'unique chemin qui nous menait aux autres filles. Lorsque nous étions tous réunis, Octavia envoya un signal sur le talkie-walkie que son frère avait reçu. Quand son frère a répondu que la voie était libre, on se mit à trottiner dans les couloirs puis nous montions dans les conduits d'aération qui nous avaient mené devant l'infirmerie. Je regardais autour de la pièce pour voir si aucun garde n'était resté ici. Je n'entendais aucun bruit, la voie semblait effectivement libre. Je descendis des conduits doucement et sans faire trop de bruit. J'atterrissais sur mes pieds, et aidais les autres filles à sortir. Ontari remit correctement le couvercle des conduits. Nous étions toutes accroupies, prêtes à retrouver Anya. Cependant il n'y avait toujours pas d'Anya en vue.

"-Putain, elle est ou ta sœur?" me fit Ontari, impatiente.

Je lui envoyais un regard noir en réponse. Il était hors de question qu'on parte sans elle. J'allais lui répondre quand des bruits de trousseaux de clés se firent entendre.

"-Merde, baissez-vous les filles j'entends un garde!" chuchota Raven, stressée de se faire attraper.

Personne ne bougea, personne ne fit de bruit. On resta immobile jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive le corps du garde. Je reconnus l'imposante posture d'Indra.

"-C'est bon, c'est Indra. Elle est avec nous, pas la peine d'avoir peur Raven." me moquais-je gentiment de l'hispanique avant de finalement rejoindre Indra.

Ma sœur était juste derrière elle, je lui fis une étreinte assez froidement, je ne voulais pas entrer dans un sentiment de faiblesse à un tel moment. On était tous réunis. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose. Pénétrer dans l'infirmerie.

* * *

J'ai posé ma main droite sur la clenche de la porte de l'infirmerie. J'ai fermé les yeux, je me suis retenue de respirer quelques secondes, juste le temps de me calmer, d'espérer silencieusement. Et c'est seulement quand j'ai osé tourner la poignée que j'ai su. Je me suis mordue les lèvres un moment, J'ai repris ma respiration et j'ai avalé ma salive qui était restée bloquée dans ma gorge sèche. Ontari et Anya me fixaient, le regard remplis d'espoir mais également de doutes.

"-Alors ? C'est ouvert?" Ontari perdait patience.

"-Lexa, c'est ouvert?" Ma sœur aussi.

Mais je n'eu le temps de leur répondre que mon talkie walkie fit du bruit dans le couloir sombre. "Phhss Phss" De ma main gauche je pris le talkie et répondis.

"-Bellamy, c'est toi? Terminée."

Quelques secondes de grésillement se firent entendre et finalement la voix du jeune garde résonna.

"- C'est bon pour nous. Je vais rallumer les caméras d'ici quelques minutes pour ne pas alerter les autres. Lincoln s'occupe des gardes mais ils commencent à en avoir ras le cul de ses histoires à deux balles et la patrouille va bientôt partir. Alors, grouillez-vous. Terminée."

C'est alors que l'angoisse d'Octavia se fit ressentir.

"-Bon Lexa tu vas nous dire si c'est ouvert ou merde à la fin?!"

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 ***Désolée pour les fautes oubliées***

D'après vous, c'est ouvert? c'est fermé?

La partie 2 arrivera très bientôt.

 _ **Little Monkey.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: La grande évasion. PARTIE 2.**

 **Narrateur Lexa.**

"-Bon Lexa, tu vas nous dire si c'est ouvert ou merde à la fin?!"

"-Je..."

Je ne les regardais pas. Je mis quelques secondes à finalement regarder mes alliées. Aucun sourire, un visage triste et une voix désolée, je continuais.

"-...suis désolée..."

Tout le monde me fixait, elles étaient toutes étonnées, surprises. Elle eurent toutes une réaction différente, Ontari était énervée, Octavia dégoûtée, et Raven caressait le dos de ma sœur qui baissait son regard au sol. C'est à cet instant que j'éclatai de rire et leur balançai d'un air moqueur.

"-...Putain les meufs, vous auriez dû vous regarder!"

Cependant, désormais, elles avaient toutes le même regard noir de tueur. J'aurais été assassiné si elles avaient eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux. Mais les meilleures blagues étant les plus courtes, et le temps nous manquant, nous filèrent tous dans l'infirmerie laissée ouvert par les soins de Clarke. J'étais soulagée à un point que j'avais retrouvé mon humour.

"-T'es vraiment une connasse des fois."

Le gentil commentaire de ma sœur me fit plaisir. Je retrouvais enfin son petit côté que j'aimais tant. Je profitais de quelques secondes pour déposer un papier dans le tiroir du bureau de Clarke. Et sans prendre plus de temps nous avions ouvert la bouche d'égout essayant d'oublier l'odeur nauséeuse qui habitait les égouts. Chacune son tour nous descendions l'échelle pour arriver au sous-sol, où les rails de l'ancien chemin de fer nous indiquait le chemin. Et comme prévu, aucun garde n'était présent. La sécurité de l'endroit n'était pas la meilleure. Le talkie-walkie commença à grésiller.

"-Lexa?"

Je répondis alors, tout en continuant ma route, accompagnée des autres détenues.

"-Je t'écoute Lincoln.

-Les gardes sont en train de faire leur ronde. Ta cellule dans 5 minutes. Dis à Octavia que je l'aime et que j'espère la revoir. Terminé.

-Elle t'a entendu, rendez-vous au Mexique. Terminé."

Nous courrions tous, suivant les rails, afin d'arriver devant la sortie. C'était le grand saut qui nous attendait. Il n'y avait plus de route, juste du vide, et un lac en dessous de nous. Ontari me prit la main et m'accompagna dans sa chute. Nous étions suivies de Raven et Anya et enfin Octavia. Le saut fut long et pénible malgré sa courte durée. J'étais au début sèche et j'ai terminé trempée. Une fois tombée dans l'eau la main de la brunette me lâcha et je remontai à la surface, cherchant les autres. Puis je vis une tête sortir de l'eau, puis une seconde. Tout le monde nagea jusqu'au bord. Une fois sur Terre, nous commencions notre course dans la forêt. On pouvait entendre l'alarme de la prison qui résonnait dans les bois. C'était bon, nous l'avions fait. Nous nous étions évadées de prison et tout le continent serait au courant demain matin. Nos visages allaient être distribués à travers le monde, dans les journaux, à la télévision, sur internet...

"-Lexa, tu ralentis!"

Le rappel de ma sœur me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je mettais alors les bouchées double et accélérais. J'enlevais mon pull pour que ma sœur puisse voir mon tatouage. Il représentait l'arbre que nous devions trouver. Par chance, nous en n'étions pas loin. Je reconnus John qui nous attendait adossé au tronc. Timing parfait.

"-Allez, on prend les voiles maintenant." Nous dit-il, souriant à Ontari.

* * *

 **Pendant ce temps.**

 **Narrateur Clarke.**

Cinq. Six. Dix. Ou bien vingt. Je ne comptais plus les verres. Le barman remarqua que j'étais complètement saoule et me refusa mon prochain verre. J'allais lui en coller une lorsque quelqu'un augmenta le son de la télévision. Je tournais la tête et vis leurs visages sur l'écran. Elles l'avaient fait.

«-Vous avez dit cinq?

-Effectivement. Cinq détenues de la prison de Mount Weather se sont évadées cette nuit. Si vous reconnaissez ces visages, n'agissez pas seul. Elles peuvent être dangereuses, faites attention à vous. Lexa Woods, Anya Woods, Octavia Blake, Raven Reyes et Ontari Natblida sont cinq femmes très intelligentes. Appelez-nous avant d'agir surtout.

-Merci shérif.»

"-Cinq... Mais où sont les autres..." pensais-je, écoutant attentivement la télé.

Je vidais mon verre cul sec et avala celui de mon voisin encore plein. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que je me fasse virer du bar.

* * *

 **Le lendemain matin.**

C'était avec une gueule de bois horrible que j'arrivais au boulot. La patron m'avait fait la morale, notre conversation s'était terminée sur trois mots: "-Tu es virée." Et lorsque je rentrais prendre mes affaires, mon infirmerie était fermée, des personnes du FBI prenaient en photo des objets de la pièce. Avec leurs pinceaux, ils prirent des traces d'ADN. Mais que cherchaient-ils, avec les allés-retour des détenues, la pièce était bien remplies d'ADN de chacune d'entre nous. Je vis mon bureau et me rappelai du message de Lexa. Il fallait que j'aille le prendre le plus vite possible avant que quelqu'un ne le trouve. Je souriais légèrement aux policiers, signifiant tout mon respect pour leur travail et ouvris le tiroir. Il n'y avait rien. J'aurais dû me douter. Soit elle m'avait utilisé et oublié, soit un flic l'avait déjà trouvé et j'allais finir en prison. A choisir, je préférais l'option numéro une. Questionnant l'homme à l'uniforme sur un quelconque papier dans mon bureau, j'eu ma réponse. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Je le remerciais et partis. Sur le chemin, à la porte des vestiaires, je croisai Bellamy.

"-Bell. Hey."

J'avais lié une certaine relation avec le garde. Il était du genre attentionné, gentil et drôle. Il était le frère que je n'avais jamais eu.

"-Clarke! Que fais-tu ici? Je croyais que tu ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui. Ils t'ont interrogé?"

C'était vrai, j'avais complètement oublié que je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui. En fait, j'avais oublié quel jour nous étions. Mais ce n'était pas d'une grande importance. Alors, je lui dis tout simplement.

"-Non pas encore. Je prends mes affaires, je m'en vais."

Son regard curieux me fixait.

"-Pour aller où?"

Je n'en avais aucune idée.

"-Loin. Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Prends soin d'elles pour moi, d'accord?"

Bellamy me regarda désolé.

"-Clarke.. Tu sais que tu n'es pas toute seule à l'avoir fait..."

"-Je sais oui. Mais je ne peux plus travailler ici et revoir leurs visages dans les ombres. Mon choix est déjà pris. Et de toute façon le patron m'a viré ce matin. La grande classe. Je manque de professionnalisme d'après lui et ce que j'ai fait, en 'oubliant' de fermer la porte est inacceptable pour lui. En même temps, il n'a pas tort."

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et répliqua.

"-Quel con... Au fait, j'ai ça pour toi!" Il me tendit un petit papier.

Je lisais rapidement les quelques mots écrits à l'encre noire. « _Puissions nous nous revoir, Clarke. 40890 Zihuatanejo, Guerrero, Mexique. La sirena gorda._ » "-Va chier Lexa." Il était vrai, j'étais légèrement en colère contre la brune. Faire sortir Ontari et oublier Max, Santana, et les autres. Quelle égoïste! Je commençais de plus en plus à regretter mon choix. Je remerciais poliment Bellamy avant de lui faire une courte étreinte et pris mes affaires dans mon casier. Je restais quelques secondes devant l'infirmerie, me laissant une dernière image de mon ancien travail. Des souvenirs remontèrent à la surface, me donnant quelques larmes de chagrin. J'aimais mon boulot. J'aimais aider les femmes. Et j'avais gâché toute mon ancienne vie pour deux détenues que je ne connaissais qu'à peine. J'avais trahi les gens qui avaient confiance en moi. J'avais mis en danger le pays en aidant des détenues à s'évader. Des pas précipités me firent reprendre conscience. Je regardais autour de moi, les gens s'agitaient dans tous les sens.

"-J'ai besoin d'une infirmière vite!"

Un garde tenait dans ses bras une jeune femme. Je ne vis pas de suite qui était cette détenue mais lorsqu'il la posa au sol, je la reconnue. C'était Max.

"-Aidez-la! Elle s'est suicidée! Il faut faire quelque chose!"

Je pouvais voir les traces d'une corde sur son cou. Je pris son pou, aucun battement, aucune respiration. Je commençais un massage cardiaque. Je ne voyais plus rien autour de moi. J'étais concentrée sur une seule et unique chose; sauver Max. Je ne fis pas attention au monde qui nous entourait de plus en plus. J'entendis seulement des voix, mais aucun mot, aucune phrase. Seulement les miens. "-Vingt-sept, vingt-huit, vingt-neuf, trente." Je remontais légèrement le cou de la détenue et fis deux insufflations. Mais je fis couper par le grand patron.

"-Mademoiselle Griffin! Que faites-vous? Vous avez été relevé de vos f-..."

Je lui coupai la parole, tout en continuant d'exercer des pression sur le thorax de la jeune femme.

"-La détenue a besoin de mon aide!"

Le vieil homme s'avança alors et me fit reculer et sévèrement, il m'ordonna d'arrêter.

"-Non! C'est fini, vous le voyez bien! Alors reculez tout de suite!"

Je ne faisais qu'à ma tête, j'étais persuadée que je pouvais la sauver, qu'il y avait encore une chance. Je ne pouvais pas me dire que c'était fini, qu'une jeune femme âgée de seulement dix-huit ans puisse se suicider et mourir. Il a fallu deux gardes pour me maintenir et me calmer alors que j'essayais de lui sauver la vie n'écoutant guère le patron. Essayant de m'enlever de leur prise, je criais de désespoir le prénom de la prisonnière. "-Maaax!" Puis, la fatigue se fit ressentir d'un coup; arrêtant de me débattre, je laissai mes larmes couler le long de mes joues et dans un soupir je laissai échapper ses quelques mots.

"-Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste..."

* * *

 **Narrateur Anya.**

Zihuatanejo. Quatrième plus grande ville de l'état de Guerrero au Mexique. La vue était juste magnifique. Le sable fin, la couleur de l'eau, la verdure... On était loin du décor sinistre de prison et de son isolement. Je me sentis revivre, me laissant bercer par les vagues de l'océan. En voyant ce petit bout de paradis, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il aurait pu m'arriver si cette évasion ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévu, si jamais l'une d'entre nous s'était faite attraper, si j'avais dû m'asseoir sur cette chaise électrique et si j'avais dû faire face à la mort. Mais mes sombres pensées se furent couper lorsque des petits bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille.

"-Tu penses à quoi Bella?"

La jeune hispanique posa alors son menton sur mon épaule regardant avec moi la vue que nous exposait le Mexique.

"-Rien d'important." Lui dis-je en lui souriant.

La brune ne fut pas dupe mais à mon grand bonheur n'insistait pas. Cette femme pouvait être à la fois une grande folle et une femme d'une pure douceur. Elle était le feu et la glace en un même temps. Elle était Raven Reyes.

"-Allez les filles, on rejoint la terre ferme!" Cria Murphy, nous sortant de notre petite bulle.

Chacune d'entre nous descendait du bateau et tous, nous prirent une grande inspiration de cet nouvel air. Octavia s'avança, rapidement. Elle se retourna, nous faisant face et leva ses bras en l'air.

"-ON EST-..."

Elle n'eu pas le temps de crier sa joie puisque Ontari mit sa main sur sa bouche.

"-Tu vas fermer ta gueule parce que si quelqu'un nous voit on va être grillées!"

Laissant les deux brunes se chamailler, je regardais ma sœur qui n'avait dit aucun mot de tout le trajet. Quelque chose la tracassait.

"-Hey, tu vas bien Lexa?"

Elle me souriait.

"-Oui, tout va bien, c'est juste que je ne réalise pas encore. J'ai hâte de retrouver Luna."

Mais au fond, je savais qu'elle me mentait. Et j'allais découvrir ce qu'elle me cachait.

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 ***Désolée pour les fautes oubliées***

Avez-vous trouvé quelques références à la série dans ce chapitre? ;)

Alors la première intrigue de l'histoire est terminée. Je vous annonce donc le résumé de la seconde intrigue:

«Lexa et Anya ont réussi à s'évader de la prison Mount Weather. Cependant, leur but n'est toujours pas atteint puisqu'elles devront prouver l'innocence d'Anya afin que la police arrête de les rechercher. De son côté, Clarke tente de refaire sa vie mais l'apparition d'une personne particulière va tout chambouler. Entre haine, amour, joies, pleurs, et danger, venez suivre l'aventure qui les attend.»


End file.
